Unprofessional Love
by AdaWongTN
Summary: Meses antes de RE 4, Wesker elabora un plan para obtener la muestra de Saddler, pero algunos inconvenientes con sus agentes, en especial con su empleada más confiable, lo conducen a entablar una relacion algo poco profesional. WeskerxAda
1. Reunión

**Unprofessional Love (Amor**** poco profesional)**

**Nota de la autora:** Sí, a mi también me parece que el LeonxAda es una buena pareja… Así que no me maten por emparejarla con Wesker o.o Me inspire en crear este fanfic luego de acabar RE Umbrella Chronicles… ese juego me hizo conocer mejor a Albert Wesker ¬. Luego volví a ver los reportes de Ada del RE4 y… pum! Se me vino a la mente escribir este fic… xD

La historia se sitúa algunos meses antes del RE4… trato de que no sea un AU… pero siento que en el futuro habrán un par de sucesos que no van a cuadrar con la cronología del juego. Sin embargo, trataré que todo sea de acuerdo a la cronología original

Y, por último, ningunos de los personajes me pertenece, son de Capcom. (Mi primer fic de Resident Evil… ojalá les guste xD)

……………………………………………………………..

Capitulo 1: Reunión

- No puedo creer que se atreva a llegar tarde otra vez… Creí que la advertencia que le diste la vez pasada la haría más puntual para esta vez… Incluso luego de que le avisemos la situación actual; nunca aprenderá. Yo podría…

- Ya cálmate Krauser, estas empezando a molestarme.

La verdad, Krauser podría ser un gran agente y todo, pero mantener una conversación con él llegaba a ser un fastidio…

Y Ada, tarde de nuevo, no sé que le pasa últimamente, está actuando algo extraño. Averiguaré que sucede y la sancionaré por sus constantes tardanzas… Odio la impuntualidad. La primera vez fueron 5 minutos, luego 10, luego 15… Ahora son 30. Perdí la paciencia. No debería tolerar esto, no lo haré de nuevo…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo vas a molestarte conmigo si ella es la que está tardando?! Yo sólo estoy recordándote que no es la primera vez, ya que siempre pareces olvidarlo.

- Pues, por lo menos no esta aquí, colmándome la paciencia – respondí serenamente

Si quería exasperarme con sus comentarios pues estaba jodido, ya lo había logrado Ada. Él siempre busca perjudicarla aprovechando cualquier desliz que tenga… Aunque esta vez sí concuerdo con él, me molesta la manera en que me recrimina que hasta ahora no he tomado medidas más radicales contra esas tardanzas… Cada error de Ada es felicidad de Krauser y cada error de Krauser contenta a Ada. La rivalidad entre ellos es mutua, lo cual no me interesaría si es que no pararan usándome de árbitro. ¿Por qué no pueden ser indiferentes uno el otro y trabajar en paz?

- Ja, y luego me pides que me calme, eso es imposible al notar que a pesar de todo la conviertes en tu engreída.

- ¿Y si quiere engreírme, cuál es el problema? Con lo bella que soy cualquier hombre lo haría, ¿O no, Wesker?

No percibí el momento en el que entró, creo que estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos.

Me gusta su forma de trabajar: Luego de asignarle la misión, ella se las arregla para obtener el transporte y todo lo necesario para cumplir con lo asignado. Es, digamos, más "práctica"; a diferencia de Krauser al que siempre le tienes que dejar todo bien explicadito y resuelto, porque sino se corre el riesgo de que cometa alguna estupidez. Sí, Ada es más inteligente que él, por eso en algunas ocasiones también colabora en lo que concierne a redactar informes y esas cosas. Sin embargo, aunque esa cualidad suya me resulte útil para quitarme algunos deberes de encima, podría causar que descubra algunos de mis movimientos secretos e interfiera en mis futuros planes. Por eso siempre la ando vigilando… Por lo demás, digamos que no nos llevamos mal, y ambos somos dos maestros del sarcasmo.

- Llegas tarde, Ada. – le dije sin mirarla directamente, manteniendo la seriedad – Y… - me quite las gafas y le dirigí la mirada – Sabes que no soy cualquier hombre. – respondí, atacando lo último que dijo.

Noté como su rostro, que se mostraba alegre luego de su último comentario, se tornó asustado. Bajó la mirada y se sentó en la silla que quedaba. Krauser esbozó una notable sonrisa… Por un momento me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, porque al fin y al cabo le había obedecido al idiota de Krauser, pero en verdad Ada se merecía que la pusieran en su lugar. Luego, me volví a poner las gafas y comencé la tan retrasada reunión…

- Bien, ya confirme lo que hemos conversado sobre los extraños sucesos que han ocurrido en España. Llegue a la conclusión de que los habitantes del pueblo son sometidos a una nueva forma de virus y que son dominados, literalmente hablando, por el líder de su organización religiosa.

Ada y Krauser se sorprendieron, no se imaginaban algo así… les comenté sobre el tema semanas antes pero parecía demasiado increíble

- Espera, puede que sólo sean fanáticos religiosos muy leales… pensar en un virus es algo muy avanzado – contestó Krauser, siempre intentando colmarme la paciencia con sus contrariedades…

- No seas idiota, si dice eso es porque está seguro de lo que sucede. La verdad no me esperaba algo tan serio y oportuno. Supongo que has estado observando a los españoles sin parar ni para dormir…

Levanté la mirada. ¿Cómo sabía lo que había estado haciendo? Lo había dicho con tal seguridad que hacia dudar que sólo lo había supuesto. Quizás su tardanzas no son sólo casualidades, podría estarme espiando…

- Tienes cara de estar pensando que planeo una conspiración contra ti… - dijo ella, mientras medio sonreía – Deja de penar tonterías, sólo supuse tu falta de sueño porque vi tus ojeras hace un rato…

Bueno… Creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado paranoico.

Ni cuenta me había dado de que tengo ojeras, pero supongo que es cierto… Parece que Ada quiere compensar su tardanza con una buena participación en la reunión, aunque al inicio pensé que me daba la razón sólo para molestar a Krauser, caí en la cuenta de que ella sí está entendiendo la importancia de la situación. Miré a Krauser y noté que ya no había rastro de la sonrisa que llevaba al empezar la reunión…

- Sí, tienes razón Ada, lo que concluí tiene como base largas horas de investigación. Y, supongo que todos entendemos ahora lo importante que es este tema... – desvié mi mirada hacia Krauser antes de continuar - Para crear al BOW definitivo se necesita esencialmente el poder de controlarlo a gusto y a pesar de que eso era más o menos posible antes, este nuevo virus además de ese beneficio, permite a los anfitriones gozar de la capacidad de razonar… que era casi totalmente perdida con los virus anteriores.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Invadimos el pueblo? – preguntó Krauser, como tratando de corregir lo dicho antes, sin saber que en vez de levantarse, estaba cayendo más al fondo… No entiendo porque le es tan difícil usar el sentido de lógica.

- No, tendría mucho riesgo y sería una pérdida de tiempo… Digamos que esa sería sólo la última alternativa - respondí

- Presentarnos como sus amigos sería la mejor solución… Hasta quizás podrían regalarnos una muestra del virus si simulamos colaborar con sus ideas de alguna manera – dijo Ada

- Esa podría ser una buena estrategia, pero no creo que las cosas se pongan tan simples. Sin embargo, es la opción más acertada por ahora… - contesté mientras ojeaba algunos de los archivos sobre el pueblo – Krauser, tu siguiente misión es establecer contacto con el líder de la organización…

Curiosamente, luego de mi última orden, los rostros de mis agentes expresaron repentinamente un elevado grado de sorpresa… Después, ambos cambiaron a expresiones completamente diferentes entre sí. Ada tenía un semblante de disgusto y de "no puedo creerlo" y Krauser de total felicidad, mientras miraba a Ada echándole en cara que había ganado.

Generalmente cuando asigno una misión a alguien, está empieza por la fase de investigación. Esta vez, yo me había encargado de esa fase, porque mi sentido de intuición me decía que éste sería un caso complejo (además, los indicios lo demostraban). Así que Krauser y Ada se imaginaron que yo mismo lo resolvería… Pero en esta reunión comprendieron que ellos se harían cargo, bueno, a decir verdad sólo uno de ellos (ambos son mis mejores agentes y nunca los he mandado juntos a la misma misión… Siempre elijo a uno de ellos, aprovechando sus diferentes cualidades según el caso). Ada fue la que mejor se portó hoy… así que supuso que la misión sería para ella, y Krauser también lo intuyó.

Que las cosas se hayan tornado diferentes fue una gran sorpresa…

- Perfecto, no hay problema, hoy mismo parto hacia España – contestó Krauser manteniendo un tono de triunfo

- No, prefiero que envíes a alguno de los hombres y mantengas contacto con él, ya sabes, manda a alguien "desechable"… cuando entres en contacto con el líder de manera indirecta, me lo reportas e inicias el viaje.

- Bien, entonces se hará como quieras… mañana mismo traigo un avance, o quien sabe, quizás algún dato importante. Me retiro – conservando una gran sonrisa, seguramente, para molestar a Ada, volteó para verla antes de marcharse, ella miró a otro lado, pero era evidente que estaba muy enfurecida con mi decisión.

Segundos después el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse nos dio la señal de que ya estábamos solos. Ada me lanzó una mirada que evidenciaba su enorme deseo de pedirme explicaciones, miré a otro lado y sonreí… Soy alguien impredecible y habiendo trabajado tantos años conmigo, ella ya debería saberlo bien y asimilar situaciones como ésta. Me disgusta que cuestione mis decisiones, aunque nunca lo ha hecho directamente.

- ¿Algún problema, Ada? – le interrogué luego de redirigirle la mirada

- No. – contestó secamente evidenciando su mal humor – Supongo que la reunión acabo ¿No? Me voy, debo resolver un par de cosas. – dijo, mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia la puerta

- ¿Y qué cosas son esas? - le pregunté

- Asuntos personales… No todo tiene que ver con virus y misiones en esta vida ¿No crees? – comentó, seguramente intentando molestarme de algún modo… Esta situación es desesperante, hasta mis empleados me quieren joder la vida.

- Ja, pues entonces apresúrate o también llegaras tarde – puse énfasis en esta última palabra - a tu cita, my lady… Ah, y hablando sobre eso, refiriéndome a las tardanzas, claro está, mañana te quiero aquí a las 6:00 de la tarde para dictarte tu sanción.

Su mirada, expreso aún más rabia… era como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Magnífico… Pelear conmigo trae siempre como consecuencia, la derrota.

- ¿Y por qué no me la dictas ahora? ¿Para que esperar hasta mañana?

- Pues, siendo sincero, digamos que aún o se me ocurre nada demasiado "apropiado" para sancionarte… - le respondí dejando que note mi sonrisa, me estaba gustando esto de hacerla enfurecer.

Ada giró sus ojos, dándose por vencida… Tal vez en ocasiones yo también llego a ser demasiado exasperante, mal por ella, soy su jefe y doy las órdenes. A veces parece que lo olvida.

Luego de se fuera, di una última pasada a los archivos sobre el caso de España… Ya no es necesario seguir investigando, Krauser se tiene que encargar de la siguiente fase. Mejor será que aproveche el resto del día para curarme la falta de sueño. A ver si se me van esas ojeras.

…………………………………………………….

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, q va a estar más emocionante que este xD. Nos vemos! **Dejen reviews**!


	2. Primer beso

**Unprofessional love (amor poco profesional) **

Bueno, acá les traigo el siguiente capitulo…. Disfrútenlo!

……………………………………………………………………….

Capitulo 2: Primer beso

Wesker… Maldito bastardo. Odio que siempre me manipule, que me use como a una herramienta, que no reconozca mis méritos... Sí, lo odio…

¡5:45 pm! ¡Maldito tráfico! Si esto sigue así, lo más seguro es que llegue tarde… De nuevo. Por lo menos esta vez, cuando le diga que la razón fue el tráfico, sí va a ser verdad. Aunque no lo va a creer. Tampoco creo que lo haya creído las veces anteriores… La verdad, hasta me estaba empezando a extrañar su indiferencia en relación a mis tardanzas, agregando su conocida manía con la puntualidad. Al menos la falta de sanción servía para enfurecer a Krauser, adoraba ver como sus súplicas para que se me sancionara eran ignoradas por Wesker.

Ahora que repaso los hechos, me acabo de dar cuenta de que Wesker no anunció queme sancionaría delante de Krauser… ¿Por qué habrá sido? Bien, no importa, es mejor así; hubiera sido horrible ver la estúpida cara de Krauser llena de felicidad luego de enterarse de que se me sancionaría. Ya bastó con verla ayer después de que Wesker le asignara la misión a él…

No sé que rayos le ocurre a Wesker, ambos sabemos muy bien que soy la más apta para tomar el caso de España, soy más inteligente y tengo mayor habilidad para llegar a acuerdos con el enemigo… Krauser sólo es una máquina estúpida que destruye lo que se le programa para que destruya… ¿Qué estará planeando? Quizás sólo quiere joderme la vida para castigarme por mis pequeñas tardanzas, pero si fuera así, ya no debería sancionarme con lo que sea que haya planeado para hoy… Con lo demente que es debo esperarme cualquier cosa. Lo repito, lo odio.

¿Por qué sigo trabajando para él? Tal vez, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, en el fondo le tengo algo de miedo, miedo a lo que podría hacerme si dejo la organización y lo despido de mi subordinación… Pero, por otra parte, trabajar con él no es tan desagradable; claro, refiriéndome al trabajo en sí, obviando sus odiosos aires de superioridad y el constante intento de manipulación… Me guía durante las misiones y hace un buen trabajo cuando se trata de investigaciones, por otro lado, también remunera bien. En algunas situaciones nos hemos reído juntos de las estupideces de Krauser… Y, cuando no anda tratando de joderme, logramos llevarnos bien. Quizás no lo odie tanto… Además es elegante, se viste bien y mentiría si diría que no es para nada atractivo, porque lo es… Bueno, mas o menos, se podría decir que... Mucho.

Rayos… ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? De seguro me afecto este estresante tráfico. ¡Dios! ¡5:50! Si mi sanción le tomó a wesker un día de pensamiento, debe de ser horrenda y, ahora que me retrasaré de nuevo será mil veces peor… Excelente, se está agilizando, no debería preocuparme tanto, creo que si llegaré temprano o, por lo menos, a la hora exacta…

Con menos de 5 minutos para llegar a mi objetivo, aceleré el paso, ya estaba dentro de la base, sólo tenía que llegar hasta su oficina. Estaba cerca, llegaría temprano, felizmente. 5:58 pm, estoy en frente de la puerta. ¡Victoria!

Me tranquilicé un poco antes de ingresar, no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que había estado desesperada por no volver a llegar tarde. Desaparecí cualquier señal de que me había apresurado, luego ingresé. Allí estaba, sentado tras su escritorio, mirando su reloj, me vió y sonrió.

- Vaya. Justo a tiempo. Ya estaba empezando a creer que volverías a retrasarte, querida. ¿Sabes…? Hubiera sido una acción muy estúpida de tu parte; llegar tarde al dictamen de tu sanción, por llegar tarde. Qué bueno que no fue así, eso habría agravado la situación considerablemente. – me dijo Wesker en un tono serio, pero que se inclinaba hacia el sarcasmo.

Relajadamente, sonreí y me senté en la misma silla que el día anterior.

- Claro, tienes mucha razón, hubiera sido algo muy estúpido; me conoces, sabes que nunca cometería una estupidez así. Quizás sí algunos de tus otros agentes… - contesté fingiendo muy buen humor… Ja, y eso que estuve a punto de llegar tarde.

- Sí, es cierto, no eres nada estúpida. Pero, ¿sabes que hubiera hecho yo en tu lugar? – hizo una breve pausa – Llegar mucho más temprano, tal vez eso daría lugar a la posibilidad de que la sanción sea menor, porque se estaría dando a entender que en el futuro se va a mejorar la conducta inapropiada… Se lograría un contraste entre el motivo de la sanción y la conducta actual. – luego, me miró directamente a los ojos – Sí, sé que eres más inteligente que Krauser… Sin embargo, yo soy más inteligente que ambos, y además soy el jefe. No cuestiones mis decisiones, Ada. – concluyó; parece ser que entendió mi indirecta, pero también supo contraatacar muy bien… Retomo lo dicho, lo odio.

- Bueno, mi querido "jefe", mejor vayamos al grano. ¿Cúal será mi sanción? – le respondí sin mi buen humor inicial…

Wesker desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio y luego volvió a mirarme directamente.

- Digamos que te diría que tu sanción sería quitarte algo de tus ganancias, no mucho, pongámosle unos 2 millones. – después volvió a sonreír, como si 2 millones no fuera mucho, estaba empezando a asustarme – O, escojamos otro castigo… - hizo una pausa, como si recién estuviera pensando lo que iba a "sugerir" – Ya sé, que le ayudaras a Krauser en alguna misión, sin recibir pago alguno. – esta vez, al terminar se empezó reír, pero sólo por unos cuantos segundos, luego, continúo – Pues, ¿Qué harías en esos casos?

- No aceptarlos, obviamente. – le contesté con tal seguridad, que creo que lo molestó un poco.

- No puedes no aceptarlos, querida. Como te dije hace un momento, soy tu jefe y si yo quiero sancionarte de ese modo, lo haría y no podrías evitarlo. – me contestó disgustado, se estaba empeñando bastante en eso de hacerme creer que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, pues se había equivocado si creía que lo iba a aceptar y permitir.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la entrada, como si deseara salir, luego voltee y miré a Wesker seriamente ..

- No eres la punta de la pirámide, Wesker. Si tu sanción no me gustase demasiado, podría denunciarlo con los que están más arriba de ti, unas dos o tres pequeñas tardanzas no justificarían tan grandes castigos. Además en último caso podría salirme de aquí y trabajar en otra organización, no faltarían las ofertas.

Wesker se notaba muy incómodo, se puso de pie también y luego, para mi sorpresa, empezó a reír, me miró divertido y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Denunciarme con los de mayor nivel? ¡No me hagas reír! Si fuera cierto, eso de que no soy tan importante aquí, pues tú entonces serías la base de la pirámide. Si es que haz logrado algo aquí es todo gracias a mí… ¿O me vas a decir que no? – hizo una pausa, mientras caminaba hacia la parte delantera de su escritorio y se apoyaba en él - ¿Quién te superó cuando a penas ingresó a la organización e incluso se convirtió en tu superior? ¿Quién disfrazó la cojudez que hiciste en Racoon durante el incidente del 98? ¿Quién te sacó de ahí? ¿A quién le debes tu vida? Me debes muchas cosas, Ada. ¿Dices que te manipulo? ¿Qué hago lo que quiera contigo? ¿Qué subestimo tu potencial? Perfecto, es cierto, no me interesa tu vida, sólo eres una herramienta para mí, que puedo usar como me dé la gana. Aunque tal vez sí desaproveche tu potencial… - hizo una pausa y me miró de pies a cabeza, mientras sonreía – Si tienes tanta confianza con los que están más arriba que yo… Pues debe ser porque ya te has tirado a todos. Bueno, a partir de ahora yo tampoco desperdiciaré ese potencial tuyo – dijo, sonriendo en tono burlón – Quien sabe, quizás tus tardanzas se deban a que pares "trabajando" en tu tiempo libre. Tu potencial como espía no es gran cosa amor, espero que como ramera sea diferente.

Su último comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No di ningún movimiento al principio y no dije nada, pero cerré mi mano derecha y forme un puño, que fui apretando mientras sentía como la furia invadía mi cuerpo. No pude más y exploté.

- Escúchame, Wesker – creo que mi ira se mantuvo presente en el tono de mis palabras, ya que apenas terminé la frase noté como el rostro de Wesker dejaba esa media sonrisa burlona para tornarse seria y hasta con un aire de sorpresa – En las misiones en las que soy asignada me entero de algunos datos extras, obviamente, sin querer…- nótese el sarcasmo - Y me parece que si alguna persona los hiciera públicos, todos tus planes se vendrían abajo. ¿Te gustaría que fuera esa persona? – hice una pausa y lo miré atentamente, su expresión, a pesar de su lentes oscuros, se empezó a notar preocupada - ¿No, verdad? Pues entonces no te metas conmigo, o provocaré tu caída, te pisotearé cuando este en el suelo y te dejaré totalmente jodido por el resto de tu vida.

No había vuelta atrás, ya había hablado e incluso me sentía con ganas de seguir con el ataque psicológico. Extrañamente, confiaba en que no me lastimaría. Aún era muy útil, no me iba a desechar así no más… Sin embargo, mientras los segundos pasaban, percibí la gravedad de lo que había dicho. Y, desde el fondo de mi ser, el miedo empezó a aflorar.

Que ilusa había sido.

Wesker bajó la mirada y noté que estaba tenso, aunque luego quiso parecer de lo más relajado, como si dominara la situación… y creo sí la tenía dominada. Levantó su mano derecha y se quito las gafas; me dio escalofríos ver aquellos ojos de gato, que esta vez, a diferencia de las otras veces en las que los había visto, estaban encendidos, llegando a parecer rojos. Dios, estaba perdida, debido a los efectos del maldito virus q se había inyectado ya hace mucho, sus habilidades eran incomparablemente mayores en relación a las mías… ya no había escapatoria.

- ¿Es… una amenaza? – preguntó con una voz escalofriante, de la que se podía deducir sus futuras intenciones.

Me iba a matar. Sin embargo, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya no podía impedirlo, mi instinto de supervivencia me impulsó a tratar de escapar. Corrí hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero a medio camino me cogió del brazo y me lanzó hacia la pared, el choque me hizo sentir mucho dolor. Había olvidado su súper velocidad.

Luego de incorporarme y abrir mis ojos, vi que estaba delante mío. El maldito rió sádicamente y me agarró el cuello. Sentí como me iba debilitando mientras la presión de mi garganta se acentuaba poco a poco, quería matarme lentamente. Lo miré fijamente, suplicándole. Ese gesto, en lugar de hacerlo retractarse, debido a su mente retorcida, le sirvió como mayor incentivo para seguir con la tortura.

Su rostro estaba sólo a unos centímetros del mío. Inexplicablemente, se me ocurrió algo impensable en una situación así. Quizás, se debió a que la asfixia estaba bloqueando mi sentido de razón… Pero ésa podría ser la única alternativa de seguir con vida, aunque fuera muy absurda. Debía intentar de todo para poder sobrevivir.

Con las últimas energías que me quedaban, incline mi rostro, haciendo que mis labios rozaran con los suyos… Dios, si esto no funcionaba, sólo me quedarían un par de segundos de vida. Yo misma me sorprendí cuando sentí que Wesker paró de incrementar la opresión, permaneció estrangulándome, pero mi asfixia ya no iba acentuándose lentamente, como hasta hace unos segundos. Al parecer "esto" funcionaría… Pero, aún sentía la pérdida de aire, porque (debido a su súper fuerza) su estrangulamiento había llegado a niveles muy perceptibles…

Ninguno de los dos había cerrado los ojos, vi los suyos ojos directamente y noté que no lucía sorprendido, pero sí algo extrañado. Tendría que seguir si es que quería que me soltara. Cerré mis ojos y después separé ligeramente mis labios, volviéndolos a cerrar, dando pequeños pellizquitos en los suyos. Él mantuvo sus labios cerrados; pero, tal como lo esperaba, empezó a disminuir la opresión que ejercía sobre mi cuello, hasta llegar a un punto en que a pesar de seguir agarrándolo, ya no lo apretaba.

Intuí que si trataba de realizar algún movimiento para librarme de su mano, iba a recomenzar el estrangulamiento. Por lo que decidí terminar de la manera más conveniente. Al sentirme más liberada, pudiendo ya respirar mejor, incrementé el ritmo del beso; girando la cabeza, en ocasiones, para estimular todas las zonas de los labios. Él permanecía inmóvil, pero era obvio que le estaba gustando… Luego, hizo algo que me volvió a sorprender; empezó a separar lentamente sus labios. Por la conmoción, abrí mis ojos y, mayor fue mi sorpresa, al ver que él había cerrado los suyos.

Me recuperé lo más rápido que pude del sobresalto y volví a cerrar mis ojos. Sentí la abertura entre sus labios. Tuve un impulso inexplicable y hasta estúpido, teniendo en consideración que él hace unos segundos estuvo apunto de matarme. En fin, extraño, pero lo llevé acabo. Lentamente, introduje la punta de mi lengua en su boca, saboreé sus labios y me adentre más hasta rozar su lengua… Fue en ese momento que un nuevo temor me invadió.

Desde que empecé con el beso, Wesker había permanecido en un estado, digamos, pasivo. No se inmutaba, ni descontrolaba… Sin embargo, en el instante en el que nuestras lenguas chocaron, creo que no pudo aguantar más lo que estaba sintiendo. En un movimiento rápido, me soltó el cuello y me cogió de la cintura, pegándome completamente contra la pared y luego inclinó su cuerpo contra el mío, presionándome aún más. Era como estar acorralada; al principio, creí que iba a proseguir con mi asesinato y me sentí perdida de nuevo. Por primera vez note que tenía una respiración acelerada, parecía que esta vez había perdido el control.

Acercó más su rostro, cerró sus ojos y me empezó a besar apasionadamente. Todo esto último, ocurrió en un instante que no duró ni dos segundos; eso me aturdió tanto que ni siquiera estaba moviendo mis labios. Creo que Wesker lo percibió, porque "subió el nivel" del beso, haciéndolo más tentador.

Mientras seguía saboreándome, casi por inercia, me recuperé del "shock" y caí en la tentación. Le devolví el ataque; separé mis labios y dejé que su lengua entrará en mi boca, levantando la mía iniciando una batalla de lenguas, que indudablemente él estaba ganando. Sin embargo, retiró la suya; y yo, llevada por el placer del momento, que no era para nada desagradable, levante mis brazos y lo cogí de la nuca, adentrando mi lengua en su boca profundamente.

Hubiera sido razonable que recordara que todo ese placer que sentía por ese beso, había comenzado como un intento por salvar la vida que él me iba a quitar… Sin embargo, viví ese momento como si me hubiera dado un ataque de amnesia repentino… Sólo lo disfrutaba…

Me gustaría saber que era lo que él estaba pensando. Aunque a juzgar por su actitud, creo que también se encontraba en la misma situación que yo...

Aún en mi falta de conciencia, percibí el momento en que dejó de sujetarme la cintura. Una fracción de segundo después, escuche el sonido de la perilla de la puerta al ser girada…

Abrí los ojos y solté su cabeza, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba de besarlo. Él le echó una mirada fugaz a la puerta y al ver que estaba a punto de ser abierta; embaló hacia su escritorio y, dándole la espalda a la puerta, buscó sus gafas, se las puso y se acomodó el cabello.

Inmediatamente después, entró Krauser… Lo ví apenas, porque antes de que me viera, gire la cabeza en dirección contraria a su mirada, disimulando ver algo en una de las esquinas superiores de la oficina. Aún me encontraba bajo los efectos del resiente beso y no podía permitir que me viera en ese estado; también me pasé una mano a mi cabello para acomodarlo…

Pasamos cinco segundos desde el ingreso de Krauser en completo silencio. Creo que, a pesar de nuestros rápidos intentos de disimular, era muy obvio que había ocurrido algo… Supongo que Krauser estaba tratando de inferir lo sucedido, aunque dudo que lo consiguiera. Ni siquiera yo asimilaba bien lo ocurrido, yo, que había participado del acto.

- Eh… Wesker, he logrado establecer contacto con el tal Saddler – a pesar de estar dando una afirmación, su voz sonaba como si estuviera interrogando, creo que lo hacía a propósito para hacernos reaccionar.

Wesker, no dijo nada, permaneció volteado, mirando su escritorio. Luego, me empecé a dar cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo cual me pareció algo gracioso, aunque sólo reí internamente. Era obvio, que al igual que yo, después de una experiencia como la que tuvimos; uno se agite, parecía que él aún no podía regular su respiración. No iba a ser tan estúpido como para responderle a Krauser con una voz agitada.

- Ja, ja, parece ser que ni el mismo Virus-G lo puede ayudar en este momento – pensé

- ¿Wesker, acaso no le interesa el asunto ese de España? – dijo Krauser con un tono bromista. Cielos, sí que era un idiota…

Quizás hubiera sido placentero escuchar a Wesker responder con una voz que demostrara su evidente agitación… Incluso cómico. Y, además hubiera servido como una pequeña venganza (aunque demasiado pequeña teniendo en cuenta que lo que vengaría sería mi intento de asesinato); pero si Wesker lo hacía, Krauser tal vez empezaría a sospechar sobre lo que realmente sucedió... Eso no me gustaría para nada. Lo que sucedió entre wesker y yo minutos atrás no debía salir de esta oficina, así sería mucho más fácil olvidarlo y voltear la página. Por eso, opte por intervenir. Además yo y había terminado de regular mi respiración.

- ¿Qué acaso no ves que está muy ocupado leyendo los archivos que le traje? – contesté con una voz que aparentaba molestia y hasta indignación.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado? – Me contestó para molestarme. Era evidente que el desagrado que ambos sentíamos por el otro era recíproco.

- Por favor, aclaren sus diferencias en otra parte… - me sorprendió un poco que al fin Wesker contestara. Al parecer, por fin había terminado de controlarse

- Hasta que por fin habla – dijo Krauser - ¿O es que perdió el interés por el tema?

- No, en lo absoluto – contestó, con un voz que expresaba su seguridad, después, me dirigió la mirada – Ada… - Luego de que nuestras miradas se encontrasen, a pesar de que la suya llevaba de nuevo esos lentes oscuros, pasamos unos dos segundos en silencio, en los cuales, estoy segura, que ambos revivimos nuestro cercano encuentro – ¿Nos dejas unos momentos a solas, por favor?

Bajé la mirada y asentí con la cabeza, luego me dirigí a la puerta y me retiré de la habitación. Apenas deje la oficina, empecé a analizar lo que había ocurrido detenidamente. Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo…

……………………………………………………………………….

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!! No olviden dejar reviews!!


	3. Reflexiones y reencuentro

**Unprofessional Love**

Holas!! Les comento que este episodio no llega a convencerme del todo… pero lo he estado edite y edite y nada :-( sigue sin convencerme xD bueno… decidí publicarlo así como está y si les parece muuuuy malo, seguiré tratando de editarlo XD disfrútenlo!!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Reflexiones y re****encuentro**

No me considero alguien frívolo… Tengo una mente abierta y reconozco las cualidades de los demás, claro, sólo si es que me pueden ser de utilidad. Quizás sí sea algo insensible… Y también algo calculador. Esas dos características podrían considerarse defectos, pero tomando en cuenta mi trabajo, se convierten en grandes cualidades, que se suman a mi gran inteligencia, mi habilidad, mi fuerza, mi elegante estilo, entre muchas y muchas más… Soy magnífico.

Podría gustarle a Ada… Tal vez se fija en mí desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca lo percibí. No tendría nada de raro, trabajamos juntos desde hace tiempo y nos conocemos bien. Si yo fuera ella, ya estaría enamorada de mí desde hace rato... Bueno, también acepto que soy algo ególatra, pero cualquiera que estuviera en mí lugar, lo sería. Después de todo, soy magnífico. 

Creo que me excedí un poco cuando la insulté. Nunca lo voy a reconocer delante de ella, pero es una gran gente, su trabajo suele ser eficaz. Además, a pesar de que es algo coqueta, no es el tipo de persona que se acostaría con cualquiera. Sin embargo, ella también sobrepasó los límites cuando me amenazó, aunque probablemente haya mentido y en realidad no tiene ningún "dato" para provocar mi caída, tal como yo mentí cuando la insulté, diciéndole cosas que en realidad yo tampoco creía.

En fin, fue una situación muy interesante, hubo mucho contraste entre el principio, la mitad y el término de nuestro encuentro. Me provocó, la insulté, me amenazó, intente matarla… Y, nos besamos. Resulta hasta, gracioso. Pero es hora de voltear la página y olvidar el asunto. No puedo creer que siga pensando en eso cuando tengo que pensar en una solución para el problema del caso español… No debo perder el tiempo. El caso de España es importantísimo y será de mucha utilidad para mis futuros planes. Dejaré de pensar en asuntos superficiales y me concentraré en solucionar el problema…

Bueno, leeré de nuevo el informe que Krauser me entregó ayer… Servirá para desviar mi concentración hacia lo que en verdad importa.

"_El líder, el tal Saddler, es un idiota_

Rayos, el idiota eres tú, Krauser, que ni siquiera sabes redactar un reporte bien. No se puede usar lenguaje coloquial ni ofensivo en los reportes, todo tiene que ser objetivo y bien especificado. Ada sabe muy bien eso, sus reportes son mucho mejores que los tuyos y después te quejas cuando la asigno a misiones más importantes… 

Ada… creo que si ayer la hubiera matado, hoy estaría algo arrepentido. Nunca me he arrepentido luego de asesinar a alguien, pero Ada es alguien de mucha utilidad. Además, me agrada. Si no se las hubiera ingeniado para salvarse, en estos momentos podría estar extrañando a una buena agente. Y también a una buena besadora…

Mierda, volví a desviarme del tema principal, del tema importante. Creo que la situación tan extraña de ayer me ha afectado algo. Mejor sigo leyendo, a pesar de que el reporte esté pésimo…

"… _es __un idiota que cree que su raza es superior a todas las del planeta… Y, odia a los estadounidenses. Los hombres que envié, fueron torturados y asesinados, al parecer, sólo por ser gringos, la manera en que nos llaman."_

Recalco lo dicho, Krauser hace pésimos reportes. Bueno, rescatando algunos datos de esta porquería de documento, llego a la conclusión de que será muy difícil establecer un acuerdo de manera pacífica con esos españoles, si es que desde ya, nos odian. Será imposible ocultar nuestra nacionalidad. Quizás Ada… Ella no es estadounidense, o por lo menos sus padres no nacieron aquí. Serviría para despistar a los españoles. Ella podría… ella…

Siempre la vi exclusivamente como agente. Sólo me fijaba en ella para cuestiones de trabajo. Nunca la vi como mujer… ¿Por qué le correspondí el beso? Acepto que todo inició como un acto de salvar su vida, pero en todo caso, yo no debí corresponderle, eso no es profesional… No es mi estilo. Siempre domino la situación, sea cual fuere. Sin embargo, ese beso me tentó hasta más no poder y me descontrolé… Pero no me arrepiento. Lo disfruté. Y, sentí como que ella también lo estaba disfrutando, sí, es seguro. Ambos lo disfrutamos…

Ah, creo que me desvié del caso de España, otra vez.

- Mierda… De nuevo.

- ¿De nuevo qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rayos, estaba tan concentrado pensando (y para variar, en lo que no debería estar pensando) que no note el momento en el Krauser ingresó a mi oficina…

- Nada que te interese, Krauser. Espero que tengas una buena razón para invadir mi oficina sin avisar e interrumpir mis reflexiones. – le contesté seriamente

- Pues, entonces creo que te estoy importunando, porque justamente venía a preguntarte por la solución que ibas a darle al problema de lo de España… Pero creo, que recién lo andabas pensando. ¿No? – me preguntó Krauser

- Eh… Sí, justamente reflexionaba sobre eso. Tal vez esté demorándome un poco, pero el caso es delicado y tengo que pensar en algo que logré dar el blanco, si no, perderemos muchas oportunidades y la situación se complicará aún más – expliqué – Además tu "muy buen redactado informe" no me es de gran ayuda.

- Bien… - dijo él poniendo una mueca de fastidio – Entonces, supongo que me llamarás cuando tomes tu decisión. ¿No es así?

- Ya veré que hago, Krauser. Por ahora, mejor retírate y no vuelvas a aparecer de improvisto en mi oficina, interrumpiendo mi trabajo. Limítate a venir cuando se te llama. ¿De acuerdo?

Krauser no me contestó y se retiró.

¡Odio que me interrumpan cuando reflexiono! Krauser podrá ser muy buen agente pero a veces logra incomodarme demasiado. Ni siquiera puedo… ¿Están abriendo la puerta? Mierda, ese estúpido de Krauser sí que molesta, ya le dije que no venga si no le llamo y es lo primero que hace…

- Krauser, creí haberte dicho que…

- Soy yo. ¡¿Cómo te crees capaz de confundirme con Krauser?!

La familiar voz llamó mi atención y rápidamente alcé la mirada. Imposible. No me imaginaba verla aquí por lo menos en un par de días. A veces logra ser impredecible, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella.

- Hola Ada, no me imaginaba verte por aquí hoy – saludé serenamente

- Bueno, soy alguien impredecible. – dijo mientras veía sus uñas y fingía prestarles atención, luego me dirigió la mirada – Creo que tenemos que arreglar un par de asuntos…

- Pienso lo mismo, querida. – contesté, luego de sonreír.

Arreglar un par de asuntos… Será perfecto. Veremos que es lo que me tiene que decir, aunque espero que esta vez nos entendamos sin llegar a insultos ni amenazas… No me gustaría tener que intentar matarla de nuevo. Aunque, si trata de salvar su vida de la misma manera como lo hizo ayer… No sé… No sería mala idea fingir que la intento matar.

* * *

Eh… vieron a q me refería?? xD Ojalá no me asesinen . xD 

**Houshin: **Gracias!! cierto, no he encontrado muchos fics de esta pareja y por eso decidí hacer uno xD Geniales, malvados, inteligentes y elegantes... te quedó chevere la frase xD

**Ang3l4Kullen: **Amix!! Tú si tenías q leer mi fic sí o sí ¬¬ jaja mentira xD Yeah! Wesker rulz!! xD de aquí me paso por tu fic, que también esta bien bien chevere !!

**Itako no Nardo: **Sí, muerte a Krauser! ¬¬ jaja, en realidad no lo odio… sólo odiaba cuando se aparecía en el juego con ganas de matarme ¬¬' El capítulo 4 está casi listo… así que no tardaré en actualizar..!

Bye, hasta el capi 4 


	4. Hablemos sobre lo de ayer

Holas mis queridos lectores y lectoras! xD bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 4... Siguo en luto por mi compu TT se malogró y tuvieron que resetearla... felizmente tenia copias de todos mis fics en mi usb xD sino ahí sí que me moría xx les cuento que como este fic termina cuando comienza RE4, estaba pensando en hacer depués otro con mas o menos la misma temática que sea post RE4... sería como una continuación ¿Qué les parece la idea? xD bien, ahora sí a lo que importa... el fic.

* * *

**Unprofessional Love**

**Capítulo 4: Hablemos sobre lo de ayer...**

Bueno, lo hice. Ingresé a su oficina y lo tengo delante de mí.

Supongo que podría haber decidido fingir que nada ocurrió, volver a la base luego de un par de días, esperar a que me asigne una nueva misión y seguir con mi vida omitiendo lo ocurrido el día de ayer. Estoy segura de que él no hubiera hecho nada para cambiar la situación. Probablemente, ni siquiera haya pensado en lo sucedido. Pero sería difícil… Cada vez que habláramos recordaría lo que pasó. No sé que es lo peor de lo ocurrido, que intentara matarme o que luego de eso nos besáramos. Creo que es lo segundo. Si el problema entero fuera que me intento matar, me enfocaría en buscar una manera de vengarme, mi mente estaría ocupada en eso y todo sería más fácil… Que lo haya besado y luego el a mí hace que la situación se complique aún más. En estos momentos me siento demasiado confundida como para pensar en alguna venganza contra él. Me estoy volviendo loca. ¡¿Cómo pude corresponderle un beso a alguien que hace unos segundos trataba de matarme?! Vaya… Podría decirse que fue para evitar un posible 2º intento de asesinato, pero no fue así, sé que no fue así. La segunda vez, lo besé porque quería besarlo, no fue un intento de salvar mi vida. Él me tentó, sí, pero pude haberlo rechazado. Tenía que haberlo hecho… Incluso creo que… Me gustó hacerlo. ¡Agh…! Suspiré internamente y volví a concentrar mi atención en él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – me interrogó Wesker

Habíamos pasado unos cuantos segundos en silencio… La verdad, quería que él abordara el tema primero, pero parece que el muy cobarde va a estar evitándolo si es que no ataco primero.

- Me parece muy mediocre de tu parte que hayas preferido olvidar el asunto y fingir que no ocurrió nada entre nosotros. – le contesté, mientras me dirigía hacia su escritorio y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

- Muy graciosa. – me contestó manteniendo la sonrisa que llevaba antes – En realidad, me da lo mismo cualquiera de las dos opciones… Al final será lo mismo, seguirás trabajando para mí, seguiré manipulándote a mi antojo… Todo será igual a como era antes de lo sucedido ayer. Así que no hay mucha diferencia entre hablar sobre lo acontecido u obviar el tema.

Me sentí algo molesta cuando terminó… Creo que si eran ciertas mis suposiciones de que él ni siquiera se había molestado en meditar sobre tema, mientras yo me atormentaba con lo acontecido y al imaginarme como serían las cosas en el futuro…

- ¡Por supuesto! Que tu jefe trate de asesinarte y que inmediatamente después lo estés besando apasionadamente es algo muy normal en estos días… ¿No crees? –reclamé

Wesker me miró atentamente mientras le respondía… Luego desvió la mirada y se recostó en el asiento.

- ¿Apasionadamente? – interrogó divertido luego de redirigirme la mirada

- Bueno… - no me di cuenta de que había usado esa palabra, no debí hacerlo – Es un modo de decir que… En fin, ese no es el punto – alegué.

Wesker empezó a reír… Pero era una risa distinta, no era la risa malévola de siempre, en verdad le había divertido mi comentario… No era para tanto, tampoco. Era una conversación seria que me costó mucho decidir afrontar y él la estaba tomando como si nada. Lo miré seriamente y él dejó de reír, pero aún conservaba su expresión divertida.

- No te preocupes, voy a decirte que pienso con respecto a todo… Sobre el intento de asesinato, tú me amenazaste. No debiste hacerlo, no lo vuelvas a hacer y no volverá a ocurrir. – mientras hablaba su expresión se iba tornando seria – Sobre lo otro… no estuvo mal, fue un momento "apasionadamente" agradable. – concluyó, volviendo al tono divertido.

Cielos, lo estaba tomando demasiado normal, claro, él no fue el agraviado… Y su opinión sobre el beso me sorprendió un poco. Esperaba que evitara ese asunto… Conociéndolo como lo conozco, que haya cedido a mis primeros intentos de besarlo sería tomado por él como una debilidad o algo por el estilo… Él es del tipo de gente que cree que manifestar las emociones es lo peor que se pueda hacer… bueno, creo que también pienso lo mismo. Como sea, continuaré el ataque.

- Dices eso porque tú no fuiste a quien trataron de matar, además, si te amenacé fue porque tú me insultaste. – le contesté levantando un poco la voz

- Tú provocaste que te insultara. – contestó él serenamente

- ¡Lo hice porque no me explico como pudiste asignarle a Krauser la misión de España!

- No debes cuestionar mis decisiones, te repito por enésima vez… - me respondió fríamente - Además, no sé porque te quejas tanto de el beso si tú fuiste quien lo comenzó.

- ¡Sólo lo hice para salvar mi vida! – le respondí rápidamente, no puedo creer que se atreva a decirme eso cuando sabe muy bien las circunstancias de la situación.

- Bien, puede ser. ¿Pero y en la segunda vez? – interrogó, ahora más calmado, era como si hubiera dado por hecho que tenía ganada la discusión.

- Según recuerdo, en la segunda vez, tú me besaste. – le contesté

- Pero supiste corresponderme muy bien… - comentó, con algo de lujuria en su tono de voz.

- Sólo te seguí la corriente para evitar que te molestaras y trataras de matarme de nuevo. - yo misma había tratado de convencerme de que había sido por eso.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó divertido – ¿Sabes? No se sintió así….

- Sólo estaba aparentando, era parte del plan.

- No. Sé que disfrutaste que te besara, y mucho.

Bueno, la situación se empezaba a poner tensa… Él tenía razón, pero obviamente, nunca lo aceptaré frente a él. Sin embargo, mis argumentos no servían para ganar la pelea… Era momento de cambiar de estrategia.

- Pues no fue así, pero si hubiese sido como tu lo describes… ¿Por qué te alegra tanto recordarlo? Tal vez nunca antes una mujer haya disfrutado de un beso tuyo… Y por eso te esfuerzas tanto en que yo admita que sí. Quizás así logres subirte un poquito la autoestima…

Wesker desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio, lucía algo incómodo. Creo que me estoy excediendo de nuevo… Debo controlarme o la situación de ayer podría repetirse.

- Bonito cambio de estrategia, debo admitir que lograste molestarme un poco, pero no es gran cosa… - dijo mientras se volvía a recostar totalmente en el asiento y me redirigía la mirada – No quiero hacerte recordar que gustaste de nuestro beso para subir mi autoestima, además creo que subirla más ya es imposible – bromeó, mientras volvía a sonreír – Lo hago porque sé que te molesta haberlo disfrutado, y me gusta molestarte.

Odio que siempre logre salirse con la suya… Fue mala idea tratar de arreglar lo de ayer, creo que hubiese sido mejor ignorar lo sucedido y seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, pero creo que puedo hacer algo para molestarlo. Al igual que él a mi, yo también disfruto de hacerlo enfadar.

- Nunca lograremos arreglar nada… Incluso creo que empeoraremos más la situación si seguimos discutiendo. - comenté

- Pienso lo mismo

- Bien. En ese caso voy a retirarme, supongo que debes estar muy concentrado en ese asunto de España y por ahora no hay otras misiones disponibles. ¿Cierto?

- Efectivamente.

Joder. Prefiero su sarcasmo a que me contesté con pocas palabras… Me hace sentir estúpida. En fin, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, lo pensé mejor y decidí atreverme a lanzar un último comentario…

- No sé… Quizás sí lo haya disfrutado – dije volteando un momento para mirar su expresión, él sonrío victorioso – Pero, a decir verdad, los de Leon eran mejores. – concluí burlonamente

Apenas lancé la última frase, salí de la habitación. No logré ver bien el cambio de su semblante, supongo que hubiese sido muy cómico. Teniendo como experiencia lo de ayer, aprendí que no es recomendable molestarlo demasiado, así que por si acaso, no permanecí en la habitación luego de… compararlo, sí, creo que eso es algo que debe molestarle mucho, con lo egocéntrico que es…

En fin, ahora tengo el día libre. Dejaré de pensar en lo de ayer… Es hora de voltear la página, Wesker seguirá siendo el mismo. Tendré que superar su intento de asesinato… No pienso dejar de trabajar para él, por lo menos por ahora. Estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo (y mis remuneraciones) así que olvidaré el asunto hasta que aparezca una oportunidad para vengarme de él… Una pequeña venganza por lo que trato de hacerme para sentirme más cómoda mientras siga trabajando a su lado. Será muy interesante…

La base se encontraba en los pisos inferiores de un edificio muy poco concurrido. Estaba algo alejado de la ciudad… No era muy secreto que digamos, pero que mejor escondite que a la vista de todos. Además no teníamos nada que ocultar, nadie actuaba ilegalmente (dentro del edifico, claro…) Estaba casi saliendo cuando, desgraciadamente, reconocí a alguien cerca de la puerta principal…

- Vaya, que interesante verte por aquí. No deberías perder el tiempo en suplicarle misiones a Wesker. Toda su mente se encuentra enfocada en el asunto de España… - dijo Krauser tratando de irritarme… no tenía cabeza para discutir con él. Decidí terminar la conversación rápidamente.

- El cual te fue asignado. Felicitaciones Krauser, bien por ti. – le contesté al tiempo en que seguía avanzando.

Krauser me quedo mirando con expresión pensativa. Creo que no estaba seguro de si lo estaba jodiendo o si estaba aceptando mi derrota. Ja, ja. Cuando ya estaba afuera, dirigiéndome al estacionamiento, me volvió a detener. Había corrido a mi alcance.

- Gracias por felicitarme, espero que ahora seamos buenos amigos – comentó en tono sarcástico

- Por supuesto, amigo – le contesté mientras volvía a voltearme para seguir caminando.

- Bien, entonces… ¿Me podrías decir de que hablabas con Wesker ayer antes de que yo entrara?

Perfecto, parece que todos se empeñan en hacerme recordar el horrible y a la vez "apasionante" (joder, acepto que lo fue…) episodio. Así nunca podré voltear la página. En fin, pensé en muchas alternativas de respuesta, todas con el objetivo de incomodar a Krauser… hasta que caí en la cuenta de que la mentira menos creíble sería, la verdad.

- Pues… No estábamos hablando. Nos besábamos. – afirmé con tono indiferente

- Ja, ja, ja, por lo menos hubieras inventado una mentira más creíble, querida amiga

- Cree lo que quieras. – dije, encogiéndome de hombros - Espero no verte pronto, adiós.

De ese modo, continúe por fin mi caminata, Krauser no me volvió a seguir. A penas llegue al estacionamiento me dirigí a mi auto… Pero me encontré con otra persona, aunque este encuentro me sorprendió más que el anterior.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo, Ada – saludó Wesker, estaba apoyado en mi auto y tenía los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo? – interrogué velozmente

- Salí por otra puerta. – me contestó, su respuesta me resultaba demasiado sencilla para alguien tan complejo como él

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunté

- Llevarte yo, en mi auto – dijo él

Lo último que dijo me exaltó un poco… Millones de pensamientos llegaron a mi mente, él pareció sospecharlo y continúo.

- Sé lo que debes estar pensando. Te aseguro que no es nada de eso, tengo que hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante… - aclaró

- ¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste dentro de tu oficina? – objeté, el asunto me parecía muy raro.

- Lo sabrás cuando estemos en mi auto, vamos – dijo, mientras dejaba de apoyarse en mi coche y se dirigía hacia su auto.

- No pienso obedecerte, lo que me estás pidiendo va más allá de nuestra relación "jefe-empleada", como tú mismo la llamas.

Wesker detuvo su andar y volteó para dirigirme la mirada.

- Ada, en los casi 6 años que trabajas para mí, siempre he sido profesional… Para ir de frente al grano, me refiero a que nunca te me he insinuado de ninguna forma y nuestra relación a sido exclusivamente de trabajo. Excepto quizás por lo de ayer… pero como dije antes, las cosas seguirán siendo como siempre… como hasta hace dos días. Seamos profesionales. Te doy mi palabra de que no te haré nada… Sígueme, por favor.

Suspiré. Mierda, maldito manipulador, con esa manera de pedir las cosas… ¿Quién se puede negar? Lo seguí hasta su coche, sí, era negro… y con lunas polarizadas. Luego de que desactivara los seguros, tomé el asiento de copiloto. El auto comenzó a andar. Quien sabría lo que me esperaba. Espero no arrepentirme después…

* * *

xD bueno, llego la hora de los saludos (frase copiada de Ang3l4Kullen xD)

**Ang3l4Kullen**: jaja amix sorry por copiarme tu frase xD bueno, gracias x decir q mi fic es chevre xD y sigue así mandandome reviews siempre uu sino me molesto ¬¬ jaja no es cierto... d aqui paso por tu fic a reviewarte xD

**Houshin**: thanks! sí, a partir de ahora actualizaré más rápido... leí en tu perfil que juegos te gustan y tenemos casi los mismos juegos favoritos! xD jaja nos vemos!

**Itako no Nardi**: Si, ¬¬ por eso Krauser es insoportable . fuera de eso no es que lo odie mucho, a veces me vacila... pero igual, alguien tenía q ser la pelota del fic xD Aunque en The Mercenaries es muy bueno! la verad iba a subir el capitulo hace como 4 días pero debido a la tragedia de mi compu TT tuvo q pasar mas tiempo... para el 5 ya no dejaré pasar tanto tiempo xD bye!


	5. In the car

Holas!! q tal?? sé q deben querer matarme xq siempre digo q actualizaré pronto y lo hago después d un montón d tiempo x.x jaja xD pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 5... si hay errores gramaticales, sorry... lo q pasa es q estoy aprovechando un ratito d tiempo libre q me queda (estoy en el colegio y en las tardes en una academia preuniversitaria x.X jaja estoy sin una pizca d tiempo para nada T.T) Bien, hora d q lean!! xD

* * *

**Unprofessional Love**

**Capitulo 5: In the car**

Cerré la puerta del auto y arranqué… Al llegar a la carretera, aceleré inconcientemente, como si se tratara de la salida de siempre, hacia mi domicilio. Eso me recordó que no sabía a donde quería que la llevara… Debía preguntárselo, pero intuí que a donde sea que fuera, de seguro sería en la ciudad, de modo que opté por tomar el camino de siempre. Luego de permanecer cinco minutos en silencio, decidí que era el momento de comenzar la plática. Empecé por lo más simple… y que pronto sería necesario saber.

- Supongo que no pensarás regresar a casa aún… – comenté, sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – interrogó, ella tampoco había quitado la vista de la ventanilla.

- Es muy temprano y tienes el día libre – le recordé

- Sólo lo tengo porque no me das trabajo que hacer… – se quejó

- Bueno, sobre eso quería hablarte… - le dije, lanzándole un vistazo rápido.

Ada dejó de admirar el paisaje y giró bruscamente. Arqueó la ceja y me miro curiosa.

- ¿Me asignaras una nueva misión? – preguntó, dejando escapar un tono de entusiasmo

- Antes de tocar ese tema, prefiero que me digas a donde quieres que te lleve, no quiero llegar a la ciudad y dar vueltas como estúpido – contesté secamente

- Ah, bien… mejor vamos a mi casa, no pude dormir bien anoche. Será mejor que recupere el sueño perdido – dijo ella, en un tono de voz con el que trataba de hacerme entender qua había sido por mi culpa – Al llegar, entra por…

- Sé donde vives – le interrumpí

- ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédula – Sé que mandaste a recogerme un par de veces para las misiones pero…

- Tengo buena memoria - añadí

Ella sonrió y se recostó en el asiento, pensativa… Yo mantuve mi expresión de indiferencia… ya estábamos a pocos minutos de la ciudad. Al cabo de un rato, retomó el tema.

- Ya sabes a donde llevarme, ahora continúa con lo tenías que decirme. – me exigió

Sonreí. Parecía una niña de cinco años impacientada porque le entreguen su nuevo juguete…

- Pues… Sí te asignaré una nueva misión –noté el brillo de sus ojos mientras le hablaba, también me percaté de que ya estábamos en la ciudad-. Tiene que ver con el caso de España…

- ¿No le habías asignado ese caso a Krauser? – me preguntó en un tono victorioso.

- El tema es complicado… y si cometemos cualquier error tenemos mucho que perder. Si todo sale bien, el botín a ganar es inmenso, por lo que todos los movimientos deben ser plenamente eficaces. - expliqué

- ¿Entonces mi misión es supervisar a Krauser o algo parecido? – interrogó decepcionada – Sabes que no me gustan las misiones secundarias…

- Sería interesante que lo hicieras, estaría menos preocupado. – confesé en tono divertido – Pero no, no es tu misión principal – añadí mientras veía como su mirada ilusionada regresaba – mejor te explico todo desde el principio. Krauser, para lograr conseguir alguna muestra del virus "pacíficamente", debe involucrarse con la organización religiosa… Digamos que, debe ofrecer algo que pruebe su lealtad hacia ellos… desde el comienzo me esperaba algo así. El plan inicial era que el se infiltrara en el la organización. Aquí era cuando tú entrabas en acción… Se suponía que llegarías en helicóptero después, invadiendo el pueblo, Krauser te facilitaría las cosas en ocasiones… Al final, ambos lograrían hacerse con la muestra y fin del asunto. - concluí

Ada me miró algo sorprendida, luego sonrió. Poco a poco empezó a darse aires de superioridad al comprender que su parte en la misión era más importante que la de Krauser.

- ¿Entonces será como acabas de explicar? – preguntó, en un tono que parecía una afirmación

- En realidad, no – sentencié.

Ella volvió a sobresaltarse, aunque luego trato de ocultarlo y me lanzó una mirada preocupada. Continué.

- Ese era el plan… todo cambio luego de nuestra discusión de hace dos días, luego de que creyeras que Krauser se iba a quedar con todo. – hice una pausa dramática, ella se sintió algo confundida y muy ansiosa – Decidí que sería mejor enviarlo sólo a él… a juzgar por la tierna relación entre ambos, creo que terminarían matándose en España en lugar de ayudarse mutuamente. No son buenos para llevar misiones en equipo – ella me miro resignada, cruzó los brazos y se volvió a recostar en el asiento.

- Si sólo estás haciendo esto para darme una lección por mi mal comportamiento o algo por el estilo… Te juro que…

- Déjame terminar – interrumpí – Afortunadamente para ti, volví a cambiar de opinión. Las cosas se complicaron un poco, descubrimos que los religiosos odian a los extranjeros. Será aún más difícil establecer contacto pacífico… pero veré la manera. Sin embargo, es posible que Krauser meta la pata en algún momento, es mucha presión para él sólo. Por tanto, el día en que él esté bien instalado, tú irás a España y usarás el método tradicional para conseguir la muestra del virus.

Ada vaciló.

- No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero el plan es básicamente el mismo que el anterior… - comentó divertida

- Sí, básicamente. Sin embargo, tiene algunas diferencias significativas – Ada volvió a prestarme atención seriamente – Lo primero, es que Krauser no te ayudará, le haré saber que te mandaré porque podría hasta creer que te has colado en la misión y aprovecharía la oportunidad para acabar contigo – explique, soltando una breve risita – Si le ordeno ayudarte, podrían descubrirlo y perdería la confianza de Saddler, el líder, por eso será mejor que te las arregles sola. Es importante tu participación… Aunque acepten a Krauser, sé que nunca le confiarían el virus, por lo menos no para sacarlo de allí. Que tú también vayas creará más actividad, más distracciones, en cualquier momento cualquiera de los dos logrará hacerse con alguna muestra...

Mi compañera desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, satisfecha. Era obvio que iba a aceptar la misión, por más peligrosa que sea… Ella esperaba con ansias que le asigne un papel importante en la misión de España. Lucía alegre y victoriosa de nuevo. No intercambiamos palabra hasta que llegamos a su casa, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos. Estacioné el auto y la miré atentamente, pidiéndole con la mirada algún tipo de respuesta. Ella me miró y luego desvió la mirada hacia el frente.

- Vaya… no me esperaba algo así. No tenía esperanzas de ser incluida en el caso de España, para ser sincera. – confesó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante

- ¿Qué dices al respecto? – le pregunté como si dudara lo que iba a responder…

- ¿Qué crees? – dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa – Sabes que nunca me hecho para atrás.

- Perfecto. Nos vemos luego – me despedí… luego, al verla colocar su mano en la manija, para abrirla y salir, recordé que había olvidado lo más importante.- Espera, Ada – la llamé, ella me lanzó una mirada extrañada – Olvidé que… ¿No te has preguntado por qué preferí no decirte esto en la oficina?

- Ah, lo había olvidado – su expresión ansiosa había regresado.

- Bueno, te dije que tu nueva misión será algo diferente a la que había planeado al principio… Sólo expliqué una diferencia, la segunda es que no informaré a HCF de que tú irás. Sólo sabrán de Krauser.– dije, sorprendiendo a Ada

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero, por qué? – su voz sonaba incrédula

- Será mejor así, te lo explicaré luego. Dejémoslo en que no quiero que se entrometan demasiado… - contesté, tratando de evitar las explicaciones, me di por vencido al ver los ojos de Ada, reclamándome una explicación… tuve que ceder – En realidad, desearía que no se enteraran del asunto, pero hemos investigado demasiado, debo siquiera informar algo. Pero, cuánto menos sepan, mejor. El virus es muy valioso, no deberíamos permitir que lo monopolice una sola compañía… ¿Cierto? – cuestioné con sarcasmo

- Claro, no hay problema – Ada me guiñó el ojo – Todo está bien siempre y cuando lleguen los bonos respectivos sean depositados a mi cuenta…

- No te preocupes por eso, querida - sonreí

- Fantástico… entonces nos veremos mañana – Ada volvió a tomar la manija, pero algo la detuvo, volteo y me miró divertida – Ahora sí, en serio, no besas nada mal.

- Magnífico… – contesté, mirándola lujuriosamente. - ¿Mejor que el policía?

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

- Lo hacen de manera diferente, no se puede comparar.

Mi expresión se tornó seria, me acerqué más a ella y me quité los lentes oscuros. Extrañamente, ella sonrió.

- No lograrás intimidarme esta vez, sé que no he hecho nada tan grave como para provocar otro intento de asesinato – me contestó, desviando la mirada, pero manteniendo aún la sonrisa.

- No pretendía asustarte, sólo quería que admitieras que lo hago mejor que Leon.

Ada se acercó más a mí, pretendía susurrarme algo en el oído.

- Ambos se dieron en circunstancias muy distintas, no es posible compararlos. – murmuró.

Luego de eso, ella no volvió a su postura anterior, sólo retrocedió un poco para mirarme directo a los ojos. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración. Empecé a oler su perfume, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué olía, pero le sentaba muy bien, sea lo que fuera… Repentinamente ella alzó sus brazos y rodeó mi cuello. Avanzó aún más, nuestros rostros sólo estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros…

- Te enseñaré… Déjame guiarte. - susurró

Cerré los ojos. Al cabo de un par de segundos sentí sus labios junto a los míos, empezó a abrirlos y a cerrarlos lentamente dándoles pequeños pellizcos, era casi del mismo modo que ayer, sólo que ahora lo hacía más sensualmente y se tomaba su tiempo. Le seguí el juego, comencé a saboreaba sus labios copiando sus movimientos. Luego, ella se aferró a mi nuca, presionándome más contra ella e introdujo su lengua a mi boca. La imité… Era un beso más pausado, más… profundo. El típico beso que se ve al final de una película romántica… Me hizo sentir… extraño.

Como sea, que importaba. Continué concentrándome en aprovechar la placentera situación. El beso fue subiendo de nivel con el paso del tiempo… cada vez se hacía más salvaje, más excitante. Al cabo de un rato, abandoné sus labios y empecé a bajar por su cuello.

- Wes-ker… Ah… Wes-ker, no po-de… no po-demos… ¡Albert!

Abrí los ojos... Ya no llevaba puesto el saco, mis pantalones estaban desabrochados y, estaba encima de ella…

La contemplé en esa posición por dos segundos, mientras asumía lo que estábamos haciendo, o mejor dicho, lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. En un movimiento frenético, volví a mi asiento y desvié la mirada, mientras trataba de regular mi respiración y reacomodar mi vestimenta…

Ella se reincorporó luego, su respiración también se oía agitada… Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, hasta que me volví para verla. Ada tenía su mirada puesta en mí… intuí que me había estado contemplando desde que nos separamos…

* * *

Jaja xD bueno las cosas se están poniendo interesantes U y bueno pues, así termina este episodio... con todo y su parte d suspendo xD

Ahora, hora d mandar saludos :

**Ang3laKullen:** :P jaja amix, tu siempre ahí, apoyandome XD grax!! de aqui te dejo los reviews q me faltan mandarte xD ojala podamos continuar pronto Cullen's real life (si son fans d Crepúsculo, léanlo!! esta chevre xD) y bueno ps hasta otra!!

**Itako no Nardi:** jaja... si yo fuera ada también hubiera salido corriendo d la oficina xD gracias x tus continuos reviews!! bye!

**SangoMikarin y GeneralWesker:** q chevere q te haya gustado xD espero q continúes pronto tu fic Umbrella's Revival, q me tiene bien enganchada xD bye

Bueno, hasta el episodio 6!! quisas demoré un poco en actualizar pero espero q no pase d la quincena xD bye! Cuando tenga tiempo reviso bien el capitulo y edito los errores ;) bye!


	6. Descontrol

A los años xD Siento no haber actualizado más seguido, pero la academia y el colegio no me daban mucho tiempo x.x Como recordarán, este fic alterna los capítulos en 1º persona entre Ada y Wesker, de manera que vemos las posturas de ambos mientras se van desarrollando lo hechos, este capítulo será compartido, porque a partir de acá la historia dará un giro notable :P Siento no haberlo hecho tan largo, el próximo será más larguito, nos leemos!!

* * *

**Unprofessional Love**

**Capitulo 6: Descontrol**

Cerré la puerta y me quedé parada ante ella por unos segundos. En cualquier momento llegaría el arrepentimiento… en cualquier momento…

Me dirigí a la cocina, me serví un vaso de agua y me senté. Curiosamente, el arrepentimiento no llegaba… era todo lo contrario, me sentía… ¿Feliz?

Me recosté en la silla. Rápidamente se me vino a la mente las imágenes de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos…

/FLASH BACK/

Contemplé a Wesker mientras regulaba mi respiración… Me encontraba algo aturdida y no comprendía totalmente porque hice lo que hice. No era por impulso solamente, tampoco era algo que hubiera planeado. No sé porque…

Dejé a un lado mis reflexiones cuando Wesker se volvió para dirigirme la mirada, su semblante lucía serio pero tenía un toque de confusión. Nos contemplamos mutuamente por unos segundos, hasta que él se recostó en el asiento, bajo la mirada y adoptó una expresión reflexiva.

- Hace cierto tiempo que no escucho ese nombre… - comentó, conservando la mirada perdida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a mi nombre, no lo escucho muy seguido – continuó, manteniendo su postura indiferente

- Ah… – recordé como lo había llamado hace un momento para hacerlo reaccionar – Podría llamarte así de ahora en adelante, si quieres.

- No. Sería difícil acostumbrarme…

- Hace un rato funcionó mejor que "Wesker" – dije mientras sonreía y bajaba la mirada

Él levantó la mirada bruscamente, su expresión se tornaba cada vez más seria. Estaba empezando a asustarme… su comportamiento me resultaba muy extraño, es decir, desde que empezó todo este asunto, englobando todo lo sucedido desde que trató de matarme, hasta el viaje en su auto, él había mostrado una postura despreocupada ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros... porque indiscutiblemente estaba ocurriendo algo, aunque cada uno de nosotros lo haya tomado de manera diferente

Wesker desvió la mirada y empezó a buscar algo… Al cabo de unos instantes encontró lo que buscaba, sus lentes oscuros. Se los puso y adecuó su semblante para retornar al usual rostro inexpresivo, propio de él. Luego alzó la mano y se la pasó por el cabello para arreglarlo un poco… percibí que, luego de bajarla, la cerró lentamente formando un fuerte puño. Sí, definitivamente estaba actuando muy raro… era como si estuviera muy molesto, algo lo había encolerizado.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, en realidad no está actuando raro. Su actitud de ahora es la que me esperaba el día de hoy cuando fui a enfrentarlo a su oficina. ¿Serían correctas mis intuiciones de que consideraba sus recientes faltas de autocontrol como debilidades graves? ¿Entonces por qué recién ahora se muestra irritado…?

- Llegamos – me dijo en un tono frío y sin dirigirme la mirada

Como si yo no fuera capaz de reconocer mi propia casa, ambos conocíamos muy bien la razón por la cual aún no había bajado del auto… Su cinismo y falta de cordialidad para echarme del carro me incomodó y le fruncí el seño, aunque sabía que no me estaba mirado.

- Oh… no me había percatado, soy incapaz de reconocer mi propia casa – le contesté con sarcasmo, él ni se inmutó por mi comentario y mantuvo la postura anterior – Supongo que, ya que hiciste todo esto para evitar que los de la organización se enteren de mi nueva misión, no quieres que trabaje en ello en la bese… ¿Cierto?

- Exacto – respondió manteniendo la frialdad de antes – Yo te daré todo lo necesario para que te informes bien sobre todo… en poco tiempo estarás preparada.

- Bien… ¿Cuándo? – a pesar de que me lo haya dicho, aún me parece extraoficial mi participación en el caso de España... temí que se le ocurriera dejarme plantada.

- Contactaré contigo en poco tiempo – contestó, aligerando un poco la frialdad de su voz, seguro había percibido mi gran ansiedad y le estaba resultando divertida. Podría haber iniciado una discusión para conseguir que me diera una fecha exacta, pero la verdad, no tenía ganas y sentía que estaba siendo sincero.

- Bueno, espero que sea cierto lo de "poco tiempo". Hasta entonces…

Estaba apunto de salir, pero baje la mirada un instante y noté que los pantalones de Wesker continuaban desabrochados, él se extrañó de que no aún no había abandonado el auto y se volvió para mirarme, al verme, siguió mi mirada y notó lo mismo que yo. Con un movimiento rápido, los reabrochó, pero no pude evitar reírme entre dientes… él no volvió a devolverme la mirada. Manteniendo mi sonrisa, salí del auto.

/FIN FLASHBACK/

Reí a medias al recordar la última parte del suceso… Me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación, al llegar, me deje caer en la cama. Tomé mi arma y jugueteé con las balas.

- A la mierda… - susurré

Desde hace dos días me he jodido la mente tratando de remediar lo que ocurrió entre Wesker y yo, pues a la mierda, a la mierda, a la mierda… No tengo porque maltratarme tanto el cerebro, a partir de ahora voy a ser más espontánea en cuanto a Wesker se refiere. Y si nuestra relación no se considera "profesional", pues al carajo.

Es más, voy a hacer todo lo contrario… lo seduciré, haré que caiga a mis pies en el menor tiempo posible. Voy a lograrlo… pero, desde luego, no mezclaré mis sentimientos con este juego de seducción; después de todo, Wesker es un maldito egocéntrico al que sólo le interesa acabar con sus enemigos y obtener más poder para dominar al mundo con sus virus… Es un psicópata… ¡Y ni siquiera es humano…! No podría enamorarme de él… de ninguna manera… nunca pasará. Nunca.

* * *

- ¿Wesker?

Volteé y me percaté de la presencia de Krauser… lo había pasado de largo al momento de ingresar a la base. No tenía ganas de hablar con él así que lo ignoré y continué mi camino de vuelta a mi oficina. Lamentablemente, se esmeró en alcanzarme y a los pocos segundos caminaba a mi lado.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Se supondría que estarías trabajando en lo del tal Saddler - cuestionó

- No eres nadie como para controlarme lo que haga o no, Krauser.

- Sólo lo digo para poder empezar a trabajar… estoy esperando tu orden, sin ella no puedo poner en marcha el plan. - inquirió

- Desecha el antiguo plan. Ya tomé una decisión. - alegué

- Que interesante noticia… Me estaba aburriendo de no trabajar…- comentó, sonando más animado

- Lástima, hoy seguirás aburriéndote, entonces – sentencié

- ¿Qué? ¿No que ya habías tomado una decisión?

- Cierto, pero no necesariamente tiene que incluirte a ti –le eché un vistazo rápido y noté que lucía atónito por el comentario – Lo sabrás mañana. Hoy tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos de la misión…

- Tengo derecho a que me lo digas, por algo me asignaste la misión a mí – objetó Krauser, se oía irritado

- No tienes derecho a nada… no falta mucho para que conozcas el nuevo plan y, créeme, si te lo dijera ahora, luego estarías arrepentido de no haber esperado hasta mañana. – Krauser hizo una mueca de fastidio – Aunque… sino quieres aprovechar tu día libre, hazme un favor… Acabo de matar a un tipo... kilómetro 37 de la carretera. Lleva al equipo y limpia el terreno. – Krauser arqueó una ceja - ¿Algún problema?

- No.

- Bien. Encárgate de ello – ya había llegado a mi oficina, así que entré y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Me sentía de un modo poco familiar… En medio de la carretera había perdido los estribos completamente, asesiné a un hombre por una razón estúpida, no medí las consecuencias de mis acciones y podría haber arriesgado a la base, perjudicándome a mí mismo. Asesino por razones de trabajo, confieso que contemplar los alaridos de dolor y la sangre derramada a causa de mis balas me produce una grata satisfacción. Sin embargo, no me voy a poner a disparar a cualquier persona que se cruce en mi camino, seria una completa idiotez.

Descontrol, esa era la palabra que desgraciadamente definía mis recientes acciones. No tener control de mí mismo era algo horrible. ¡Joder! Debo recuperar el autocontrol, carecer de ello era una patética debilidad considerando mi posición actual. Y lo peor de todo es que conozco la razón de mi falta de autocontrol. Razón, que tiene nombre y apellido: Ada Wong.

Hasta ahora, había tomado mi reciente vínculo con Ada como una trivialidad. Creí que una pequeña aventura no afectaría en nada las relaciones de trabajo, sabía que no actuaba profesionalmente, pero intuí que iba a poder controlarlo. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en que decidí que lo mejor seria reanudar con seriedad el trabajo… pero no me pude controlar y cedí ante ella.

Caer en la seducción de una mujer podría ser normal para cualquier hombre, pero no para mí. No es mi estilo, si hubiera decidido aprovechar la situación y darme un tiempo para satisfacer mis apetitos carnales con Ada, no hubiera habido problema alguno. Sería mi decisión, yo dominaría la situación. El problema radica en que había planeado terminar esa extraña etapa y darle importancia a lo que en verdad importa: la misión. Decidí acabar con cualquier clase de relación no profesional entre Ada y yo. A pesar de mi nueva postura, ella logró que me descontrolara, que mandara todo a la mierda y que sólo me concentrara en sus besos, en acariciarla y en hacerla mía…

Fin del asunto, sino hago algo, esto irá de mal en peor, como ha ido ocurriendo en el transcurso de los días desde mi primer "roce" con Ada. No permitiré ninguna clase de relación entre nosotros fuera del ámbito profesional. Rechazaré sus seducciones y controlare mis impulsos…

Nunca volveré a ceder ante ella. Nunca.

* * *

xD Trataré de subir el siguiente episodio lo más rápido posible... Ahora a contestar reviews:

**SangoMikarin y GeneralWesker: **Sí, igual yo xD pero a partir de ahora los papeles se invierten :P Ada tratará de seducir a Wesker y él se resisistirá, si es que aguanta xD Chevere, espero más sorpresotas en tu fic!! actualizaló pronto!!

**Itako no Nardi:** Que bien que te siga gustando el fic :P en los siguientes episodios se hará más interesante aún ;) trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible!! nos leemos!! xD

**chikredfield:** De nada, gracias por tu review más bien :P Créeme, este es el primer fic serio que publico xD mis antiguos fics eran bien rayados... disculpa x no haberte enviado reviews a tus ultimas actualizaciones, pero es que la los deberes escolares me tienen saturada x.x en pocos días te haré tus reviews :P

**Never Black:** Gracias x tus comentarios xD En realidad, mi preferencia por el WeskerxAda es reciente desde que salió Umbrella Chronicles... pero esta pareja es chevere... como tú dices, x sus formas de ser, emparejarlos es impactante xD No se me da muy bien la 3º persona o el omnisciente x.x me es más fácil desenvolverme escribiendo en 1º persona, pero estoy practicando en un fic q estoy haciendo junto a una amiga :P quisás mis próximos fics sean en narrador omnisciente, hasta luego!


	7. Starbucks I

Hola, ahora sí, en serio, siento haber tardado más de un mes -.- sufrí una falta de inspiración que se mezco con abundante trabajo escolar x.x ... bueno, ahora sí, al grano xD este episodio es en realidad sólo la mitad de lo que pensaba subir, decidí dejarlo ahí porque ya pasó bastante tiempo y quisas en estos días no voy a poder terminarlo -.- pero, a lo que voy es que estará listo en breve, ya tengo escrito los dialogos en mi block xD sólo falta pasarlo en limpio... Otro detalle es que como está en dos partes pero al final de cuentas es el mismo episodio, ambas partes seán desde la perspectiva de Ada xD ... en realidad esto (lo que en breve leerán xD) no estaba planeado xD fue una idea media rara que se me ocurrió duarante mi falta de inspiración mientras mi amiga me sugería lo del Starbucks... me imaginé como serían Wesker y Ada dentro de un... en fin, ya lo van a leer pronto xD

Nota: Disculpen, no voy a contestar reviews ahora porque no me queda mucho tiempo . es un poco tarde y en cualquier momento mis padres me cortaran el internet xD pero los contestaré todos en la parte II que máximo la tendrán el prox. viernes (exagerando) Bye!

* * *

**Starbucks parte I**

Al presentir que me encontraba cerca de mi destino, saqué el papelito en el que había apuntado la dirección del lugar del encuentro. _"Golden Street 348"_ Mmm… sólo deberían de faltarme unas 4 calles. Era un poco raro que el lugar pactado sea al otro lado de la ciudad… ¿Acaso sería una base secreta? No creo que hubiera necesidad de ir tan lejos para vernos… De todos modos, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que descubriera la razón de tan largo trayecto…

Wesker había cumplido su promesa de contactarme relativamente pronto. Ni yo misma lo creí cuando escuche su voz en mi contestadora al día siguiente. Demasiado pronto… me tomó desprevenida, aún no logro descifrar como seducirlo, lo ordinario no funcionaría, él es tan… diferente, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Será un poco difícil… pero de todos modos encontraré la manera.

El sonido de un fuerte claxón me hizo reaccionar, deje mis pensamientos para después y aceleré… Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vislumbré cierto establecimiento… No, era muy poco probable que "eso" sea Golden Street 348… bajé la velocidad y me acerqué lentamente… _"345, 346, 347… 348"_ ¡Vamos, no es cierto!

Con un semblante de escepticismo, aparque el auto y me dispuse a entrar al… Mc Donald's…

Y justo cuando creía que estaba empezando a comprender a Wesker…

- Esto no está pasando… – murmuré mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas que jugaba los típicos colores de amarillo y rojo…

Al poco tiempo noté que iba demasiado elegante para la ocasión… la gente empezaba a mirarme de reojo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre…?

Ignoré las miradas curiosas y permanecí sin hacer nada interesante… al cabo de unos minutos alcé mi brazo para ver la hora. 6:40… la cita era a las 6:30. Wesker no me podrá criticar mis pequeños errores de puntualidad luego de esto. Aunque…

Mi reciente descubrimiento me hizo reaccionar: Wesker nunca llega tarde… Es imposible… Montones de pensamiento abordaron mi mente, desde la posibilidad de que haya tenido problemas (y considerando quien es está clara la magnitud de esos "problemas") hasta que haya decidido jugarme una broma de mal gusto. Cuando estaba apunto de levantarme, el ingreso de una figura en su mayoría negra hizo que abandone mis suposiciones y vuelva a verme embargada en la absoluta incredulidad…

Me buscó con la mirada y luego de verme se acercó.

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirió con una nota de ligera confusión en su tono de voz

- ¿Ah…? – no entendía que quería decir

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tú eres el demente que me citó en este lugar! - le contesté levantando un poco la voz… si antes yo llamaba un poco la atención, los dos juntos sí que lo hacíamos

- ¿Qué? – él también pareció notar que todos nos estaban mirando, así que acerco una silla y se sentó a mi lado, para que nos veamos un poco más "normales" – Yo te dije Golden Street 348… - aclaró disminuyendo un poco el volumen de voz

- ¡Y en donde crees que estoy! – chillé, ahora era yo quien subía el volumen de voz

- Ada… esto no es Golden Street… es Goleen Street – mi molestia se esfumó y me invadió la vergüenza, miré para otro lado.

- Ah… Vaya – volví a dirigirle la mirada esperando que se burlara de mi error, pero me encontré con la expresión indiferente de siempre – Bueno, ¿qué esperas para reírte?

- ¿Crees que esto me parece gracioso? – cuestionó volviendo a levantar la voz – Lo único que has logrado es que yo pierda mi tiempo… eso no tiene nada de gracia, al contrario, algo tan estúpido da lástima.

- ¡Para que me mandas a buscar una calle que está al otro lado de la ciudad! ¡Yo soy quien más pierde su tiempo! – objeté, igualando mi nivel de voz a la de él

- ¡Puedo citarte en Japón y tu tendrías la obligación de obedecerme sin chistar! ¡¿Hasta ahora no lo entiendes?! Tú trabajas para mí…

- ¡Lo que no quiere decir que sea tu esclava! – lo contemplé con ira y él estaba apunto de contestarme cuando uno de los empleados se nos acerco

- Este… Señores, disculpen…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntamos al unísono, el joven empleado pareció asustarse un poco de haber interrumpido… y tenía razón para estar atemorizado.

- Disculpen, disculpen, pero me han pedido que les avise que bajen un poco la voz porque unas mesas más allá se está celebrando el cumpleaños de un niño. Disculpen por la interrupción – se volteo para irse apresuradamente y antes de perderse de vista nos volvió a pedir disculpas y se fue. Ambos desviamos la mirada y permanecimos así por unos cuantos segundos…

- Ada, no puedo molestarme, no en público… sabes a que me refiero – comentó casi en un susurro. Recordé lo que pasó la última vez que lo hice enfadar e hice una mueca

- No me matarías delante de todos, eso sería muy idiota – susurré

- No me refiero a eso… parece que hoy te ha dado un ataque de estupidez - comentó

- ¿Entonces?

- Mejor olvídalo… será mejor que vayamos al grano si queremos recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido

- Estoy de acuerdo – Wesker asintió y estaba apunto de hablar cuando se quedo contemplado a algo que estaba a mi espalda, volteé y pude ver a Ronald Mc Donald's seguido por un montón de niños bailando ridículamente simulando a un tren que pasaba por todo el establecimiento

- ¿Y justo tenías que confundirte con un Mc Donald's…? – cuestionó mientras seguía con la mirada al payaso, me encogí de hombros

Poco a poco el payaso y los niños se nos fueron acercando, cuando pasaron por nuestro lado me alivié un poco de que por fin se fueran, pero luego vi como doblaban y bordeaban nuestra mesa… para luego volver a hacerlo. Técnicamente, el payaso, quien no podía haber sido más estúpido, estaba dando círculos alrededor de nuestra mesa.

- _¡En el JAJA Mundo Mc Donald's! _– cantó con un micrófono, luego le puso el micro a Wesker - ¡A ver señor, cómo es la canción! – tenía mis ojos como platos… Wesker sólo miró el techo sin contestar nada en absoluto, el payaso pareció impacientarse – Oh… vaya ¡qué lástima! Parece que el señor no sabe como va la canción… ¡Niños hay que enseñarle! _¡En el JAJA Mundo Mc Donald's! ¡En el JAJA Mundo Mc Donald's! ¡En el JAJA Mundo Mc Donald's…!_

Ronald Mc Donald's y los niños se dispusieron a cantar en coro la tonta canción bailando a nuestro alrededor… yo sólo contemplaba a Wesker con expresión absorta aguardando al momento en que perdiera el control y matara al payaso. Noté que cada vez lucía más impaciente… o hacía algo ahora o en breves instantes sería salpicada por la sangre de Ronald Mc Donald's…

- Señor, disculpe… - el payaso seguía cantando haciendo caso omiso a mi llamado, a pesar de escucharlo claramente… sopesé la posibilidad de que todo esto haya sido planeado para "castigarnos" por la discusión que mantuvimos hacía un rato… maldito Mc Donald's… - ¡SEÑOR! – esta vez sí grité, todos lo clientes clavaron sus miradas en nuestra mesa – Disculpe, trato de tener una charla con mi… - dudé un par de segundos; la palabra "jefe" estaba fuera de contexto, sin mencionar que llamarlo así significaría aceptar mi subordinación a él y Wesker gozaría del momento, no, era algo que no iba a permitir… - Con mi _esposo_… - noté que Wesker frunció el seño, pero dudo que alguien además de mí se haya percatado, debido a las gafas – Así que, por favor, le pido que se retire porque me gustaría almorzar con tranquilidad y comodidad en… este establecimiento – hice un gesto de desprecio - ¿Me entiende?

- Ah, sí, lo siento, señora – la última palabra me atravesó el alma, pero supe disimularlo – Lo que sucede es que oímos un par de grititos ¿No es cierto niños?

-¡SÍ! – afirmaron en coro

- Por lo que decidimos dar marcha al trencito chucuchúm – arquée una ceja al oír la ridícula palabra – para determinar de donde provenía la amargura y opacarla con el humo de nuestro trencito, el cual está lleno de polvo _Jajaja, _que sirve para dar alegría y sólo se activa si es que cantas la canción – … lo peor de aguantar la infantil explicación, era el tener que soportar el tonito agudamente irritante del payaso estúpido. Podría haber dejado las cosas allí y dejar que se fuera, pero estaba a borde de estallar y decidí desquitarme…

- Me interesa muy poco el trensito chucuchúm, lo único que quiero es que se aleje de mi mesa, su sola presencia me incomoda, payaso ridículo – complemente el sentido de la frase con un tono de voz relajada, que provocaba aún más irritación. Wesker me dirigió la mirada sin decirme nada. Ronald Mc Donald's cambio su semblante de fingida alegría a una de seriedad y frunció el ceño.

- Señora, sé que la estoy incomodando y que le interesa un rábano mi trencito y los niños, – hizo una mueca de melancolía falsa – pero era necesario que interviniera, los gritos llegaban hasta el salón en donde celebrábamos el cumpleaños, aunque ya comprendo por que tanto alboroto, de seguro el señor aquí presente no aguantaba los comentarios absurdos y bajos de cierta… dama corriente – Si hacía una rato estaba al borde de estallar, pues lo que sentía ahora era equivalente al Big Bang. Me puse de pie. Una pequeña demostración de Kung Fu no le vendría nada mal a ese imbécil.

Un segundo antes de que me abalanzara sobre él, sentí que algo (o alguien) se interpuso en mi camino y me sujetó… la mayor parte de mi campo de visión se tiñó de negro.

- Querida, no llegará hasta dentro de una horas. Acaba de enviarme un mensaje de texto, será en vano seguir esperándolo – me soltó y extendió su mano - ¿Nos vamos?

Contemplé a Wesker con expresión estupefacta. Dios, era muy buen actor… En estos momentos, su postura, su tono de voz, sus palabras… lograban convertirlo en alguien irresistible… incluso para mí… Olvidaba el maldito bastardo que era en realidad y permitía que me hechizara. No estoy segura de cuantos segundos demoré en reaccionar. Tomé su mano… a pesar de que él llevaba guantes, tuve una sensación extraña cuando sostuvo la mía y me jaló ligeramente hacia su costado

- Con permiso – susurró empleando un tono de voz intimidante y segura, propia de él, que hizo que el payaso y todos lo curiosos nos abrieran paso hasta la salida.

Sólo nos soltamos al llegar al estacionamiento… aflojó su mano suavemente y al tenerla liberada la levantó para acomodarse los lentes, mientras que con la otra sacaba las llaves del auto. No estoy segura de porque no me soltó antes… ni de porque no lo solté yo antes… o aún me sentía aturdida por su repentino cambio de comportamiento o… simplemente, este poco frecuente romanticismo de su parte me estaba gustando. No es que sea romántica ni nada de eso… es sólo que, viniendo de él, esa clase de actitud escasea tanto… que cuando aparece hay que aprovecharla al máximo.

- El Starbucks queda a 2 calles… en la avenida consecutiva, la del nombre correcto – las palabras de Wesker me hicieron romper mis reflexiones y volver a la realidad. Se dirigió hacia un ostentoso lamborghini negro… Mmm… sí, nuevo auto…

Eché un vistazo hacia donde estaba mi auto… corrección, hacia donde debería estar mi auto… Ojeé los alrededores… Oh, oh.

- ¿Wesker? – llamé a mi acompañante en un susurro casi inaudible – éste paró en seco y se volvió

- ¿Algún problema?

- Mi auto… no está – dejé que el pánico me poseyera - ¡MI AUTO NO ESTÁ! – señalé hacia el lugar en donde lo había dejado estacionado – él dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar que indicaba

- Demonios… hoy en serio no es tu día - comentó con una media sonrisa

- Mierda… - murmuré - ¡¿Por qué demonios se robaron el mío?! ¡El tuyo es mucho más lujoso y está intacto! – grité furiosa

- Soy un hombre con suerte – alegó en un tono relajado que contrastaba con mi enojo

- Jódete… - su sonrisa se iba acentuando poco a poco… pero de pronto se puso serio y frunció el ceño

- ¿No había nada valioso en ese auto, cierto? Me refiero a documentos o…

- Que tenga mala suerte por un día no me convierte en imbécil… ¡Por supuesto que no! – objeté, él relajó su expresión y volvió a sonreír, jactándose de mi desdicha

Puse los ojos en blanco y, tratando de olvidar el asunto… (ya me compraría pronto otro auto) me dirigí hacia su coche… se me vinieron a la mente los sucesos del día anterior y, de pronto, pensé que quizás la ausencia de mi auto no sería de muy mala suerte después de todo. Él dejó por fin de sonreír burlonamente y me interrogó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que tome el autobús? - bromeé

Él no dijo nada y quito los seguros, abrí la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Le eché un vistazo rápido antes de subir, no supe interpretar su semblante… pero noté en su expresión que no le estaba gustando nada que volviéramos a estar juntos (y, solos) dentro de un auto. Sonreí, no sería fácil seducirlo si tomaba lo nuestro con cautela, pero eso también significa que está considerando la posibilidad de que ocurra algo más que simples besos entre nosotros y eso le preocupa. Era extraño… su actitud hacia mí ha cambiado mucho desde lo ocurrido ayer. ¿Qué será lo que está pasando por su cabeza?Estar a la defensiva simplemente, no va con él, es muy absurdo. Hasta hace unos días tomaba este asunto como un juego... ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?


	8. Starbucks II

U Siento haberme tardado... aqui traigo el capi 8, esto iba a estar al en cap 7, pero al final decidi partir el episodio... sin más que decir, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Unprofessional Love**

**Capítulo 8: Starbucks II**

- ¿Wesker?

- ¿Sí?

No esperé mucho para reiniciar la conversación… esperar a que él hable por sí sólo, es resignarse a tener un aburrido trayecto en el cual no sé intercambie palabra alguna. Salvo un par de excepciones claro, pero preferí acelerar el proceso.

- Estamos aquí… los dos solos – hice énfasis en la última frase - ¿Por qué tenemos que ir hacia otro lugar si podemos tratar el asunto aquí dentro?

- Porque me gusta el café – su respuesta me desconcertó por unos segundos, antes de que pudiera manifestar mi desentendimiento, prosiguió – Nos dirigimos a un Starbucks. No queda lejos. Por suerte, te confundiste con un local cercano… porque sino no hubiera podido encontrarte – de nuevo estaba separando mis labios para formular la pregunta correspondiente, cuando volvió a contestarme antes de tiempo – Te vi pasar… no entendí porque no te detuviste cuando pasaste al lado del Starbucks, así que me dispuse a seguirte… No veía tu auto por ninguna parte… hasta que vi el Mc Donald's y sopesé la posibilidad de que estuvieras adentro. Revisé el estacionamiento y allí estaba tu BMW…

Me estaba empezando a molestar que adivinase todas mis preguntas… y la sencillez con la que las respondía… como si todo fuese demasiado evidente. Caso aparte, su actitud actual me intrigaba, era el momento de descubrir si mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

- ¿Seguro que es por el café?

- ¿Por qué más podría ser? – inquirió sin prestarle mucha atención al tema

- Mmm… No sé… Quizás para evitar ciertas distracciones… - le respondí con una nota de sensualidad en mi voz

Frenó el auto de improviso.

- Llegamos. Ve y espérame, voy al estacionamiento.

Sí, es definitivo, algo de lo que sucedió ayer le está incomodando. Es extraño… creía que estaba tomando todo lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros de manera relajada, sin darle demasiada importancia, al contrario de lo que yo he estado haciendo. Ahora, yo estoy dispuesta a todo… y él se echa para atrás… Algo no encaja, estoy dejando escapar algún dato…

Le obedecí y entre al local… me senté en la mesa más cercana… Debía de descifrar lo que le ocurría, sino, no podría revertir la situación.

¿Por qué ese cambio repentino de actitud? ¿Desde cuándo empezó…? Hoy ha actuado así todo el día,… pero no sólo es desde hoy, comenzó a actuar así luego del pequeño momento de pasión que vivimos ayer…

Pero, ni sumergiéndome en su punto de vista eso llega a tener sentido. Él es alguien a quien sólo le interesa el beneficio personal y el poder, y yo, a su parecer, sólo soy un objeto útil para el desarrollo de sus planes. Partiendo de este razonamiento, acostarse con el "objeto" sólo para obtener satisfacción sexual es… nada. ¿Por qué representa algo malo para él? Entiendo lo del profesionalismo y todo eso, pero no me parece una excusa coherente.

Como sea, tuve que dejar mis reflexiones a un lado… Wesker no demoró nada en aparecerse dentro del local. Me vislumbró y se acercó. Noté que llevaba un _file_ bajo el brazo.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta un Lamborghini? – decidí lanzar una pregunta al aire para aliviar el ambiente

- Ni idea. Me lo dio HCF.

- Imposible. Estoy segura que la Organización no subvenciona vehículos - objeté

- Necesitaba un nuevo auto. Me lo dieron en vez de pagarme una de las misiones. Fue un canje – explicó – Piensa lo del reemplazo del BMW luego… tenemos cosas más importantes de qué hablar.

- Adelante…

Colocó el file sobre la mesa y sacó un par de hojas.

- He estado supervisando todas las redes de comunicación que tiene la zona de España en cuestión. Esta madrugada logré captar un e-mail… - me extrañó el suceso y él lo notó – No pensé encontrarme con algo así… en fin, eso no es lo que importa. El contenido del mensaje demuestra su veracidad, por lo que no es necesario preocuparse de otros detalles – me acercó las hojas - Léelo

_Necesito tu ayuda, al fin pude burlar a Salazar y a su amigo, el tal Saddler. ¿Recuerdas al niño rico que quería contratarnos para examinar unas muestras extrañas? Tuviste suerte de rechazar el trabajo, amigo. Yo lo tomé y ahora me arrepiento. Debo salir de aquí, pero no será fácil. Sé mucho sobre "Las Plagas"… No se atreverían a dejarme ir, a correr el riesgo de ser traicionados. No me interesa lo que planean, en absoluto, solo quiero salir con vida de toda esta conspiración... Si supieras lo que ocurre aquí… _

_Te adjunto un informe no muy detallado sobre el espécimen que he estado estudiando (es lo único que he podido conseguir por ahora) y la zona exacta en donde me encuentro. Llama a la policía, a la fuerza armada, a quien sea que pueda librarme de esta horrenda pesadilla… Sino lo consigues, estaré perdido._

_Luis Sera._

No entiendo porque, pero ese e-mail me hizo recordar a todo lo que padecí durante el incidente de Racoon City. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando terminé de leer la nota. Quizás era porque había cierta semejanza en lo ocurrido en el 98 y en lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo en España. Por lo menos, las emociones que estaba experimentando el tal Luis, frustración, desesperación, miedo… es lo mismo que se siente al estar rodeado de zombies, aguardando la muerte a cada minuto que pasa.

- ¿Qué hay del informe adjunto? – pregunté, sin dar sospechas de las emociones que el texto había aflorado en mí.

- Yo lo tengo… No dice mucho, sólo da una pequeña información sobre el origen del parásito – contestó con tono pesimista

- ¿Parásito?

- Sí… Al parecer esta vez no vamos en busca de un virus… Su estructura es diferente a la de cualquier virus que he estudiado… para que el cuerpo infectado mute, se tiene que esperar a que los huevecillos del parásito eclosionen… Es tener un espécimen vivo, dentro de tu cuerpo.

- Bien. – no era mi asunto investigar el funcionamiento del virus o lo que sea que fuera… así que no le di mucha importancia a la nueva información - ¿Cuál es mi misión, entonces?

- Contactar con Luis – respondió a secas – Hablarle sobre la Organización y llegar a un acuerdo con él… por lo descrito en el mail, es obvio que él es una pieza clave en todo este asunto. Infórmate lo más que puedas sobre "Las Plagas" y ofrécele nuestra ayuda, a cambio de una muestra del parásito. Krauser viajará en breve para llegar a un acuerdo con Saddler… ya tenemos un plan para que la secta le dé su confianza. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que le compartan una muestra. Él sólo será la fachada, mientras simula ser parte de ellos, tú trabajarás en conjunto con Luis, al estar Krauser infiltrado en el bando enemigo, te facilitará el camino para llegar hasta él - explicó

- ¿Cómo podré contactar con Luis?

- Un buen comienzo es contactar con el amigo a quien va dirigido el mensaje. Aprender las ocupaciones y apariencia física de Luis, y encontrar algún medio para comunicarte con él pasando desapercibida.

- Llegar hasta Luis sin que nadie sepa de mi existencia – enfaticé

- Por algo eres una espía – dijo encogiéndose de hombres

- No me estoy quejando… podré hacerlo – alegué – Lo que me preocupa… es el plan posterior. Es perfecto, a simple vista, pero no estas tomando en cuenta como podría perjudicar la misión los sentimientos que Krauser tiene hacia mi persona.

- Y viceversa – agregó

- Sí… pero es él quien tiene que ayudarme aún sabiendo que yo me llevo la mayor parte de la misión

- Tú no te llevas la mayor parte… sólo estoy aprovechando las cualidades de ambos en distintas ramas, las cuales son todas importantes para el plan. Tu trabajo no será de mayor magnitud de dificultad que la de él. Tú tienes una mitad y él otra, están iguales…

- No te creas un padre que tiene que darle a sus hijos la misma cantidad de juguetes. Dilo abiertamente… Crees que soy mejor que Krauser y por eso me das el trabajo de más importancia. Sé sincero – contesté con una gran sonrisa, él sonrió también

- Cree lo que quieras, yo ya expuse mi punto de vista – hizo una pausa – Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta… ya es hora de que Krauser y tú aprendan a trabajar juntos.

- Lo más probable es que terminemos matándonos mutuamente - objeté

- Voy a estar supervisando todo… Cada error será igual a un pequeño descuento - alegó

Rodé los ojos… me disgustaban mucho que me amenazará con asuntos económicos, el sueldo, en este trabajo, es algo sagrado, al fin y al cabo, arriesgas tu vida todo el tiempo, sólo para recibir dinero a cambio.

Iba a contestare, pero me detuve al observar a una mesera acercándosenos, trayendo dos bebidas en una bandeja.

- Buenas tardes, aquí traigo su pedido – dijo nerviosamente, mientras contemplaba a Wesker

- Gracias – le contestó él sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

La mesera se alejó, le eché un vistazo al pedido. Reconocí el Frapucchino de Fresa, era mi favorito

- A propósito, me tomé la libertad de pedir por ti, espero que haya hecho una buena elección – comentó acercando su Expresso para sí.

- Me tendré que conformar – le contesté mientras comprobaba si en verdad era el Frapucchino

Sí, había acertado… Es insoportable que sea tan perfecto…

- No sabía que traían el pedido a la mesa - comenté

- Siempre y cuando le des 100 a la mesera – respondió con una media sonrisa

Al parecer ya estaba empezando a dejar esa actitud fría, bueno, siempre actúa fríamente… pero hoy lo estaba haciendo en mayor magnitud que otros días. No me aguante las ganas de comentarlo.

- Hoy estás actuando muy diferente…

- ¿En que sentido? – preguntó volviendo al tono serio

- Bueno… Más frío conmigo

- Y generalmente son muy amable y cariñoso – respondió con sarcasmo, sonreí

- No, claro que no. Sólo que… desde que – hice una pausa y le miré a los ojos – desde lo que pasó después de que intentaste matarme y que fue interrumpido por el idiota de Krauser…

- Qué específica - bromeó, interrumpiéndome

- Desde entonces – continué, ignorando su comentario - me tratas diferente, pero hoy es todo lo contrario

- La razón es deducible… soy tu jefe y solo deberíamos tener una relación de trabajo. Es poco profesional la relación que estamos llevando y eso será perjudicial para la Organización.

- Y te importa mucho la Organización, claro – enfaticé con evidente sarcasmo – Tanto que vas a traicionarla vendiendo muestras de las Plagas a otras compañías…

Él frunció el ceño y no pronuncio palabra… creo que me había excedido.

- Lo siento… es sólo que me molesta que evadas el tema. Sé que algo te pasa… y todo comenzó luego de que casi tuviéramos sexo dentro de tu auto…

- Cierto, y eso se debe a lo que te acabo de decir – afirmó

- No lograrás engañarme, sé que es algo más – dije mirándolo directamente - Por lo menos deberías haber creado una excusa mejor, digo, bien… no estamos siendo profesionales ¿Pero y qué? ¿Acaso vamos a fornicar en plena misión? ¿A besarnos a cada instante como un par de adolescentes? ¡No! Somos adultos, sabremos controlarlo… - musité… noté cierto fastidio en Wesker luego de que pronunciara la última frase.

De pronto, todo se desenredó de un solo tirón. _Sabremos controlarlo_.

_Controlarlo_, ese era el problema. A él le encanta tener el control, manipular todo de manera de que salga como él lo desee. Pero ahora, desde el incidente de hace un par de días, se ha descontrolado constantemente. Al devolverme el beso, al pedirme otro, al casi acostarse conmigo… Se descontrola, por mi culpa. _Yo lo descontrolo. Yo lo manipulo._

Debo admitir que todo esto me ha dejado un buen sabor de boca. Era la venganza perfecta por haber intentado matarme. Tener el control absoluto de él. Manipularlo a mi gusto… eso era lo que quería llegar a hacer, y a su parecer, ya lo estaba haciendo. Era como ganar la carrera sin darse cuenta de que ya se había cruzado la meta hace rato.

- Descontrol - murmuré

Wesker estaba bebiendo de su café y tuvo un breve atoro, sonreí como nunca.

- Crees que estás perdiendo el control de ti mismo por mí culpa. Al descontrolarte, puedo manipularte a mi gusto - continué

- Sigue soñando…

- No espero que lo admitas, sólo te lo dije para que supieras que ya lo he descifrado – musité - Está descartada la estupidez sobre el profesionalismo

Él adopto una expresión vacía y trató de defenderse

- Si supongamos que lo del descontrol fuera cierto… la falta de profesionalismo no dejaría de ser importante. Tú no tendrías mucho que ver, el inconveniente de la falta de control no sería el miedo a que tú llegarás a manipularme, porque… eso nunca pasará. El problema sería el riesgo a descontrolarnos en momentos en que tenemos que darle más importancia a asuntos profesionales – empecé a evaluar lo que estaba diciendo – Siendo más específico… veamos, por poner un ejemplo, el riesgo a darnos un tiempo para tener relaciones sexuales cuando sabemos muy bien que tenemos que encargarnos de una misión importante - concluyó

Lo medité por unos segundos…

- No, la estás barajando. Yo soy la que tiene razón.

- Síguete engañando, entonces – agarró el File y guardó las hojas – Aquí están todos los datos sobre el amigo de Luis. Arréglatelas para llegar hasta Sera, ese ya es tu asunto – dijo acercando el File hacía donde estaba

- Estas cambiando de tema…

- ¿Ves a que me refiero con "falta de profesionalismo"? Deberías aprovechar los últimos minutos de mi compañía para pedirme ayuda sobre tu misión, en vez de insistir en un tema tan superficial.

Algo que dijo no me gustó para nada.

- ¿Últimos minutos de compañía?

- Sí, ya es hora de que me vaya, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que estar hablando sobre…

- ¡¿Cómo voy a regresar a mi casa?! ¡Olvidas que me robaron el auto! – le interrumpí

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te lleve hasta tu casa?

- ¡Obviamente! - contesté

- No estamos teniendo una cita romántica o algo por el estilo, estamos trabajando. Además no sé si te habrás enterado… pero existen ciertos carros amarillos llamados "Taxis" que levan a las personas por determinada cantidad de dinero.

Bien… en parte tenía razón, pero nada es lo miso a que él me lleve en su nuevo Lamborghini… ¿Qué podrías decirle para que acceda…?

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te descontrole otra vez? Descuida, no pienso violar a nadie hoy.

- Que graciosa... – comentó con expresión seria – Pero no lo suficiente para hacerme acceder – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, lo seguí

No intercambiamos palabra hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento.

- Creí haberte dicho que no iba a llevarte – dijo con un tono despreocupado mientras quitaba los seguros del auto

- Te aseguro que no intentaré nada "no profesional" - aclaré

- Eso no me preocupa en absoluto, si lo intentaras, simplemente te rechazaría - objetó

- No, no podrías - proseguí – Caerías en la tentación

- No, no lo haría – continuó – Incluso, la razón por la que no quiero llevarte no tiene nada que ver con esas cosas… - iba a completar la frase pero se quedo callado y meditó algo – Aunque pensándolo bien…

- ¿Qué? – Cuestioné - ¿Eso significa que has aceptado?

- Mmm… acabo de recordar que me debes un castigo - alegó

- ¡¿Y va a ser que me dejes acá plantada?! ¡Qué falta de creatividad!

- No, todo lo contario… sube, te lo explico en el camino

- ¿Camino a dónde? – algo no iba bien

- ¿Quieres que te lleve o no?

Me resigné… abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté a su lado. ¿A dónde pensaría llevarme?

* * *

Hora de contestar reviews :P

**Itako no Nardi: **Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo 6… cuando lo terminé no me convencía mucho creía que le faltaba algo xD espero disfrutes también el cap. De hoy :P see you around!

**Ang3l4Kullen: **Hola amix xD si pues… también me quede con ganas de matar a ese payaso xD pero no te preocupes… capaz más adelante xD Grax por darme consejos para seguir avanzando :P

**chikredfield: **nnU gracias por tus reviews x3 A mi también m encanta tu fic!! yo tambien odio los deberes escolares -.- me quitan bastante tiempo que podría emplear en cosas más interesantes… como escribir o videojugar xD Lo del trencito fue una idea medio rara xD que chevere que te haya gustado :P bueno, ojala te guste la actualización de hoy. Sigue continuando tu fic! Está cada vez mejor o bye!!

**Lady Dark 666: **Tú fic me gusto mucho. DMC también es una de mis sagas de videojuegos preferidas o viva capcom!! xD grax por los ánimos!! Vi tu perfil y descubrí que también te gusta Twilight x3 a mi también, pásate por el perfil de Ang3l4Kullen, es una amiga, tiene muy buenos fics de Twilight y hay uno que escribe en conjunto conmigo . Nos vemos.

**weskerada: **Hola Diana, espero que te guste esta actualización x3 al fin logré continuar el fic!! :P grax por tus contantes reviews xD regístrate si puedes y también publica tus parodias, que me gustan mucho!! Bye!!

**SangoMikarin: **Siii ya leí la actualización de tu fic :P espero que sigas continuándolo, me ha dejado intrigada x3 es súper chevere xD el AdaxWesker rulz!! :P

**Houshin: **xD la parte de la pelea entre el payaso odioso y Ada fue una de las partes más difíciles de escribir del episodio… no sabía como podía reaccionar Ada xD que bien que haya sido de tu agrado lo que pasó x3 Nos vemos en los capítulos siguientes!! Bye!

**NinaBrown: **Mmm… ya somos 3 quienes queremos la muerte de Ronal Mac Donald's xD quizás me anime a ahcer un one shot en donde muere al buen estilo violento del RE :P bye!

**maria: **Que chevere que hayas disfrutado del fic xD pásate más seguido por la sección de RE hay otros fics muy buenos también ojala te guste este cap! Bye!

**Galdor Ciryatan: **Gracias por tu comentario!! Me ha dado muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo … Sobre el POV de Krauser… yo también he pensado en hacer uno, pero aún no estoy segura si hacer que se entere o no de la situación que están viviendo sus compañeros de trabajo U quizás más adelante coloqué un episodio especial de él :P. Hice lo de los POVs porque se me facilita un poco más escribir en primera persona, pero si Ada hubiera sido quien narrase todo, conocer la perspectiva de Wesker sería un poco dificultoso… (con lo muy comunicativo que es xD). A decir verdad, me cuesta un poco crear sus POVs, me manejo mejor con los de Ada, pero hago lo que puedo.. Gracias otra vez y espero que disfrutes de este nuevo episodio. ¡Adiós!


	9. El contacto I

Ok… se que ha pasado aproximadamente un año desde mi última actualización, no sé cómo empezar a disculparme x.x… he estado muy ocupada este ultimo año, sin mencionar que tuve una falta de inspiración total. Pensaba dejar 2 episodios juntos para compensarlo pero van a tener que esperar una semanita, el episodio 10 no termina de convencerme y quiero retocarlo :/

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en este tiempo de ausencia y mis sinceras disculpas xD... sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo. ¿Recuerdan que tuvimos 2 partes con POV de Ada? Mmm... bueno fue hace un año... xD no creo que recuerden... pero bueno, ahora vienen 2 episodios con POV de Wesker, empezando con este. Enjoy!

* * *

**Unprofessional Love**

**Capítulo 9: El contacto parte I**

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió Ada, en cuanto arranque el auto

No respondí hasta después de recorrer un par de calles, ella lucía impaciente, pero no me exigió la respuesta que estaba loca por recibir. Me decidí a encarar la futura conversación…

- Tengo un asunto pendiente cerca de aquí… Debo entrevistarme con un antiguo empleado de Umbrella…

Los ojos de Ada se abrieron como platos, no pronunció palabra hasta después de unos segundos.

- Creí que Umbrella estaba prácticamente extinguida - comentó

- "Prácticamente", tú misma lo has dicho… - expliqué

- No estarás pensando en volver con ellos…

- No soy estúpido… Umbrella ya está quebrada, lo único que queda son unos cuantos idiotas que creen poder resucitarla – aclaré – Sin embargo, siempre hay que estar bien informado acerca de las jugadas de aquellos idiotas… para evitar que me tomen desprevenido.

- ¿Cuánto le vas a pagar al hombre por la información…? – preguntó Ada, deduciendo que esto no me estaba saliendo barato…

- No te interesa… - respondí a secas

- Es sólo que me parece absurdo pagar tanto sólo para saber que están haciendo unos cuantos idiotas – comentó, citando la manera en que llamaba a los empleados de Umbrella

- No sé nada sobre Spencer desde el pequeño incidente en Rusia del año pasado… necesito información sobre sus movimientos.

Ella desvió la mirada y adquirió una postura reflexiva, luego se recostó relajadamente en el sofá e hizo una mueca.

- ¿Quieres que te cuide la espalda gratis? – me preguntó rodando los ojos, me fascinaba su rápida capacidad de deducción, aunque esa vez no había acertado del todo.

- No exactamente – aclaré – Verás; comúnmente siempre me tomo mi tiempo para acordar este tipo de citas, reviso cada propuesta de información y acepto la más confiable. Esta vez he hecho una elección apurada… Estoy más dedicado a todo este asunto de los parásitos de España, no tengo mucho tiempo que perder.

- Crees que podría ser una trampa… - comentó volviéndome a dirigir la mirada

- Comparado con las anteriores citas… existen más posibilidades esta vez.

- Como sea, entonces tengo razón, quieres que te cubra en caso de que sea una emboscada preparada por Umbrella… – afirmó, luego bajó la mirada y torció el gesto – _y gratis…_

Me aguante una sonrisa, Ada valoraba mucho sus ganancias, estaba odiando esto…

- Es lo contario – dije, empeorando las cosas para ella – Yo te cubro. Tú vas a por la información.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó, esta vez no pude contener la sonrisa – No haré eso… ¡No voy a enfrentarme a un montón de miembros de las fuerzas especiales yo sola! Y aún menos sin recibir ganancia alguna…

- Por algo se llama "castigo" – añadí – Además no estarás sola, si llegaras a correr algún riesgo, te ayudaré.

Ella quería protestar, pero se volvió y suspiró, rindiéndose.

- Voy a necesitar una TMP… – susurró mirando a la ventanilla

- Hay una en la maletera – contesté, conocía a fondo sus gustos con respecto a armas – Sin embargo, no podrás llevarla contigo, ya que la cita fue acordada "amigablemente"

-Pienso tratar al contacto "amigablemente", soy amigable comúnmente, a diferencia de otras personas – se burló

-Estoy hablando en sentido metafórico…

-Ya lo sé… te refieres a que aparecerse con una TMP podrías asustar al contacto, lo cual por cierto, no me parece mala idea. Un poco de intimidación te ayuda a llegar a más información.

-Siempre y cuando el encuentro termine con el asesinato del contacto, lo cual no quiero que suceda. – expliqué – Es muy difícil encontrar personas que accedan a traicionar a Umbrella, actualmente, por supuesto, en el pasado era muy distinto. Ya que ahora, la grande farmacéutica está quebrada y sólo siguen con ella un grupo de fanáticos sentimentalistas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Ada parecía insegura aún.

-¿Una pistola, quizás? – inquirió, aún indecisa – Quien sabe si no es una emboscada, no pienso ir desarmada .

Me resigné. En parte, tenía razón.

-Bien… supongo que el contacto no lo notará… aunque preferiría que no llevases nada.

Ella rió entre dientes, disfrutando de su chiste privado

-No entiendo qué es lo divertido…-comenté con la mirada en la carretera

-Ya sabes… no eres el primer hombre que me dice que preferiría que no llevase nada

Arqueé una ceja. No había reparado en el doble sentido de la frase. Decidí seguirle el juego

-¿Y a cuántos de ellos les hiciste caso? – inquirí

-No es algo que te importe, querido

-Claro… – comenté mientras medio sonreía – Solo era curiosidad.

-En fin… ¿Pistola? – preguntó, retomando el tema

Asentí. Luego, digamos que le presté al volante más atención de la necesaria, dando la conversación como concluida. Faltaban unos 20 minutos para llegar.

Empecé a reflexionar sobre la manera en que Ada había podido descifrar el problema del autocontrol horas atrás. Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo lo hizo, todo el asunto sobre a falta de profesionalismo me parecía capaz de convencer a cualquiera. Incluso llega a ser cierto, aunque solo en parte… ya que en el fondo, la situación sería manejable para mí, podría acostarme con Ada y comportarme "profesionalmente" al día siguiente; eso no perjudicaría nuestro trabajo.

También he notado que últimamente me es más difícil controlarme en cuanto a impulsos no sexuales se refiere. Mis estados de ánimo y mi tolerancia son un ejemplo, aunque al final si logro tranquilizarme (razón por la cual no despedacé a Ronald Mc Donald's en mil pedazos)… pero siento que me cuesta más esfuerzo.

Ahora que abordo ese tema, hay algo que acabo de recordar…

- Ada… ¿En serio no sabías a qué me refería en cuanto te pedí que fueras un poco más prudente en cuanto a colmar mi paciencia se refiere?

- … No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió

- Cuando estábamos en el Mc Donald's, lo último que te dije antes de que viniera el empleado a decirnos que bajáramos la voz - expliqué

- Mmm… - adquirió una expresión pensativa - ¿En qué momento?

Suspiré internamente.

- Olvídalo… llegaremos en 15 minutos.

- Eso fue lo que dijiste – contestó, le dirigí una mirada de desentendimiento – Me dijiste que lo olvidara. Luego de confesar que no es bueno que te enfades en público, por alguna razón… Creí que te referías a lo que pasó aquella vez, cuando intentaste matarme, pero no era eso… y luego me llamaste estúpida, indirectamente.

Asentí de nuevo y volví la mirada a la carretera... De no recordar nada, pasó a recordar todo, con tan sólo relacionar una palabra.

Las mujeres son muy extrañas…

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué va todo esto? - cuestionó

- Antes que nada, no te llame estúpida. Dije, exactamente: "hoy te ha dado un ataque de estupidez". Lo que quiere decir que hoy eres estúpida, sólo hoy. Indirectamente doy a entender que los días anteriores no lo eras.

- ¡Dios! ¡¿Y tienes que enredarte tanto para hacer un cumplido?! – me dirigió una mirada de indignación - ¡Es tan difícil decir: "Ada, eres inteligente"! ¡NO!

- No te estoy haciendo un cumplido, sólo aclaro un punto – contesté, con indiferencia hacia su reacción

- Haz lo que quieras… - musitó, irritada

Sonreí ligeramente, me resultaba divertido verla enfadarse por asuntos triviales.

Pasaron los minutos y Ada no me dirigía la palabra. Quizás se había enfadado… Como sea, no me importaba, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Y, precisamente, había un asunto que me estaba molestando…

¡¿Cómo demonios descubrió mi molestia por mi resiente falta de autocontrol?! Es imposible, no hay manera de que haya podido deducirlo. Nunca antes me había pasado. Soy muy discreto en cuanto a mis planes y pensamientos se refiere…

La ciudad se iba perdiendo detrás de nosotros, mientras empezaba a atardecer. Aceleré, no me gustaba llegar tarde, ni siquiera a encuentros con los bastardos de Umbrella.

-¿Quieres parar? Vas a matarnos

Miré a Ada de reojo, la vi examinando el velocímetro mientras trataba de disimular su preocupación

Hice caso omiso a su petición y subí aún más la velocidad.

-No me preocupa que quieras suicidarse, ¿sabes? Pero… ¡¿Podrías reconsiderar hacerlo en algún otro día en que yo no esté en tu auto?! – Ada prácticamente gritaba

-No puedo morir querida, salvo en situaciones aún mucho más extremas que un ligero choque de carretera. Mmm… tal vez si cayera en un volcán y me disparan con Rocket Launchers, pero considerando que una situación como esa es casi imposible… - expliqué

-¡Perfecto, señor inmortal, sólo que olvidas que hay alguien más aquí que no tiene un maldito virus en la sangre!

Reí entre dientes, bajé las lunas de las ventas laterales y llevé el auto al máximo de velocidad. Nunca había intentado esto antes, no se sentía nada mal, mis ojos se adaptaban rápidamente a la velocidad y podía conducir con normalidad, quizás debía hacerlo más seguido en el futuro.

-¡ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE ESTÚPIDO, ALBERT!

-Es Wesker. – corregí soltando una mano del volante, acto que causo que Ada entrara en más pánico

-Pagaras por esto, créeme – amenazó

-De hecho, sí, los Lamborghini consumen mucha gasolina… - bromeé, Ada me miraba con ganas de asesinarme, lamentablemente no podría torturarla más porque a lo lejos pude divisar el edificio a donde nos dirigíamos – Ada, sujétate de algo

Ada arqueó una ceja.

-Voy a frenar…

Ada me miró con pánico y se abrazó de su asiento, era una imagen graciosa, lástima que sólo duró unos segundos porque al instante frené.

La sensación debió haber sido muy incómoda para ella, ya que nuestros cuerpos vivieron a todo dar las leyes de la física, sin embargo, el mío estaba prácticamente acostumbrado a esto, sucedía lo mismo cada vez que uso la súper velocidad y me detengo en seco…

Ada suspiró y se dejó caer en los asientos, recostando su cabeza en mi pierna derecha. Estaba un poco despeinada. Y digo "poco" para ser sutil.

La miré divertido, ella abrió los ojos y al encontrarse con mi mirada, frunció el ceño y levantó su mano para abofetearme. Yo fui más rápido y sostuve su muñeca en el aire

-¡Suéltame! – musitó

-Bien… - la solté, adivinando su siguiente reacción, tratarme de abofetear de nuevo

Obviamente, volví a detenerla

-No vas a lograrlo – comenté mientras la volvía a soltar, ella rodó los ojos y se reincorporó

-Algún día lograré abofetearte, Albert Wesker, créelo. Será cuando menos lo esperes

-Estoy muy asustado – comenté con sarcasmo en tono indiferente.

Ada suspiró enojada y abrió la puerta del auto, lo único que había en los alrededores era un edificio muy viejo, así que dedujo que ese era el lugar del encuentro y lo era, efectivamente. Bordeó el carro y se asomó a mi ventanilla.

-¿Qué información necesitas, exactamente?

-Dónde está Spencer y qué planea hacer ahora.

-Bien, como quieras… - contestó mientras se despedía haciendo un gestó con los dedos.

La observé ingresar al edificio, si todo salía bien, esto no debería durar más de 15 minutos…

Sin embargo, una parte de mí sentía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

* * *

Críticas constructivas, negativas xD e insultos por haberme demorado tanto xD los espero en los reviews! me gustan mucho. en serio, me animan bastante, asi que si pueden cliqueen la cajita con letritas verdes de abajo :P

Sinceros agradecimientos a hina-kennedy, Kuran Yuuki, weskerada, Lady Dark 666, maria, shadowsnake, SangoMikarin, Galdor Ciryatan, haiea, Hitokiri Misao, Rikku Redfield, Chrono Sama, jackiiziitha, Yuna Lockheart y liilamak por el feedback y alguno de ellos por incentivarme a continuar por msn :P


End file.
